It's a small world
by SirPhil
Summary: Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans quelques conséquences. Transformée durant la bataille par un vampire dont l'identité reste encore inconnu, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée au regard de la société sorcière face au vampire, aux souvenirs d'un créateur peu commode, mais également à un changement radical de personnalité qui lui vaudra ennui mais aussi de bons moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, ni écrit de FanFic'. C'est pour moi un grand plaisir de revenir parmi vous mes petits lecteurs. Evidemment, entre mes premières fictions et celle-ci vous allez retrouver mon style d'avant mais avec quelques changements, voire beaucoup de changements. J'ai grandi, j'ai évolué et mon écriture avec.

J'espère malgré tout que cette fiction vous plaira autant que les deux autres.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec le premier chapitre qui vous mettra dans le bain directement… enfin pas trop non plus, soyons raisonnable.

SirPhil.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

 **« -Harry ! »** Hurle la voix de Ronald Weasley.

Le survivant arriva en courant du couloir blanc et sans tâche de l'hopital Sainte Mangouste.

 **« -Quoi ? »**

 **« -Elle est partie … »** Souffla-t-il avec ses yeux qui exprimaient encore l'horreur de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

 **« -Donne »**

Harry prit le papier de la main de son meilleur ami, et commença à parcourir l'écriture fine et fluide de la sorcière fugitive.

 _« Harry, Ron,_

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus à l'hopital, ni même en Angleterre. Vous avez été là pour moi autant que vous le pouviez. Il est temps pour moi de vous libérer de cette tâche. Ma condition ne me permet plus de rester ici, dans cette ville, dans ce pays… ni même dans le monde des sorciers. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Malgré tout, vous resterez dans ma mémoire. Vous avez fait partis de ma vie … »_

La lettre s'arrêtait là et l'on pouvait comprendre pourquoi en constatant les déformations sur la feuille dues à des gouttes salées. Les deux sorciers échangèrent des regards, leur meilleure amie venait de se volatiliser, et ils connaissaient assez Hermione pour savoir qu'ils ne la retrouveraient pas de sitôt…

oO°Oo

La douleur. La colère. La haine… Ou encore le plaisir de ressentir tout cette panoplie de sentiments…

Comment voulez-vous que je sois bien dans ma tête ? Tous ces sentiments ne sont pas les miens… Ce sont les siens, lui qui m'a pris sang et vie… Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je ne connais même pas son nom. Mais pourtant, je connais tout de lui, de ses gestes, et actions passées. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, et je dirai même qu'il faisait partis de la pire espèce.

 **« -Mademoiselle… est-ce que vous allez bien ? »** Demanda un jeune homme aux iris d'un bleu profond.

 **« -Bien »** Affirmais-je en décochant un sourire qui s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Sur mes lèvres, les traces de mes larmes pouvaient encore se goutter, et dans ma poitrine, le vide pouvait se palper. J'avais tout perdu… Nous étions le 15 décembre 1999, voilà plus d'un an que la guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires avait pris fin. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que vingt minutes que je gouttais à la liberté (ne plus être enfermée à Ste-Mangouste) et à la solitude extrême (ne plus revoir mes parents, mes amis et compagnons). Troublée par ces sentiments, qui eux étaient les miens, je ne pouvais me sentir bien…

 **« -D'accord… »** Souffla le jeune homme qui a la bonté ne de rien demander de plus sur le sujet. **« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »**

 **« -Volontiers ! Je prendrais une vodka orange »** lui dis-je avec plus de sincérité et de gaieté dans la voix.

M'appuyant contre le comptoir, j'attendis que le barman aux iris bleus me glissent mon verre. Pendant ce temps-là, je me permis de regarder pour la première le décor du lieu dans lequel j'avais atterri.

 **« -Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il en me tendant ma consommation. Après mon hochement de tête, il continua : **« Alors que fait Mademoiselle au Texas par cette douce soirée de décembre ? »**

 **« -Je ne sais pas vraiment. En ce moment c'est l'instinct qui m'emmène là où il le décide. »** Lui avouais-je.

Ce qui était purement et simplement la vérité. Je n'avais pas réellement décidé de moi-même de quitter l'Angleterre pour l'Amérique, c'était mon monstre intérieur qui m'avait mené dans ce pays. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais encore aucune idée, mais par habitude et à force de côtoyer Harry et Ron, je savais déjà que la ou les réponses à cette question ne pouvait être que mauvaise.

 **« -Voilà une bien bel' façon de penser. »** Déclara-t-il.

Oui, cela aurait pu être sympa si je n'avais pas l'impression que mon instinct me pousser vers de lugubre souvenirs de mon créateur, vers une aventure où les fins heureuses n'existent pas. Moi, Hermione Granger, majeur de ma promotion, ai été mordue et changée en vampire le jour de la grande bataille. Cela c'était passé si vite … En quelques secondes, ma vie avait changé du tout au tout me menant à quitter mon pays natal.

Déchirée. Ecartelée. Enervée…

Je ne retiens pas mon soupir-grognement quand un homme totalement éméchée vient s'installer sur le tabouret prêt de moi. Déjà en tant qu'humaine je n'avais jamais été intéressé plus que nécessaire par la gente masculine, alors maintenant en tant que vampire, cela m'horripilait encore plus et avait le don de me mettre dans des colères monstrueuses en quelques secondes. Cependant, j'avais toujours été sous surveillance dans ces moment-là. Sainte Mangouste ayant pris plutôt cher avec mes nombreuses crises avant que je ne me contrôle un tant soit peu. Mais au-dehors, il n'y avait ni magie, ni créature extraordinaire pour me stopper si jamais la situation venait à déraper. Alors, hors de question d'arracher la tête de cet homme malgré son haleine putride à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

N'esquissant aucun rictus, je me détournais de cet homme qui semblait vouloir me raconter combien il était doué avec les femmes. Seulement, monter au plafond avec lui ou avec quiconque dans ce bar ne m'intéressait et j'avais beau l'ignorer totalement il semblait engluer à mon corps. Sur cette pensée, il osa déposer sa main crasseuse ce qui eut le don de me tendre directement. Entre mes lèvres un son rauque s'éleva et mes iris devinrent noires telles des abysses sans fond.

 **« -Je vous conseillerai de ne plus poser vos mains baladeuses sur moi »** Grognais-je menaçante et dangereuse.

 **« -Oh mais ma p'tite, faut pas vous mettre dans cet état. Je ne suis qu'un homme inoffensif qui peut … »** Entama-t-il avant qu'une main masculine ne vienne se poser sur son épaule avec force.

 **« -La demoiselle vous a demandé poliment de retirer vos sales pates de son bras. Faites-le. »** Ordonna le grand blond.

En quelques secondes, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui, l'homme avait retiré sa paume de main et s'était retiré dans un coin éloigné du bar… au plus loin de moi, ce qui ne pouvait que me ravir. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas pour habitude qu'on me vienne en aide. Ainsi méfiante, je grognais un avertissement.

 **« -Ne croyais pas pour autant que vous aurez plus de chance que lui. »** Déclarais-je avant de couler mon regard encore sombre vers cet homme.

Quand mes iris se posèrent sur lui, la première chose que je remarquais fut sa peau d'albâtre. Elle ressemblait à du marbre, à la fois parfaite et pourtant je pouvais y déceler des imperfections qui la rendait encore plus magnifiques, plus intenses à regarder. Puis, sous cette peau diaphane, je pus y voir les ondulations d'une musculature imposante sans pour autant ressembler à un catcheur. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mes sens se mirent en alerte. Le venin s'écoula lentement et perfidement dans ma bouche et c'est avec difficulté que je l'avalais pour continuer mon ascension. Mon regard se posa enfin sur le visage de cet homme …

 **« -Croyez-moi que ce n'est nullement mon intention … »** Souffla-t-il.

… Et tout d'un coup, se fut le trou noir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le second chapitre. Un peu plus long, il fait 2225 mots, soit 4 pages Word. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Pour l'instant mon rythme de publication n'est pas régulier, tout simplement parce que je suis en vacances et que je suis un peu une Hermione Granger au fond de moi. Alors vacances ? Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? Je préfère donc vous prévenir dès maintenant que j'aurai quelques absences, MAIS je publierai avant d'être prise ou après, selon le timing. Néanmoins, je sais déjà que j'aurai plutôt tendance à publier tous les lundis soirs une semaine sur deux… OU GRAND MAXIMUM une fois par mois. Mais il pourra arriver que si j'ai été en retard vous ayez une surprise (comme aujourd'hui) d'en avoir un toute les semaines.

Vous l'aurez donc compris, je ne publierai certainement pas du 26/08/2016 au 15/10/2016 = Je pars m'exiler dans le Sud et ensuite j'aurai ma rentrée scolaire.

En ce qui concerne la longueur, je pense augmenter encore un peu, probablement arriver jusqu'à 3000/4000 mots par chapitre mais pas plus. Car comme me l'on souvent dit mes professeurs d'université, il faut savoir privilégier la qualité à la quantité. Néanmoins, vous pouvez m'en donner vos impressions, à savoir si cela vous convient comme cela ou pas. Toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Je tenais d'ors et déjà à vous remercier pour vos reviews :

 _ **\- Amista :**_ La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Mais ne t'en fais pas... Jasper ou Peter, je suis presque certaine que ce quatuor te plaira fortement. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

 _ **\- Isabella-57 :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon début est prometteur et sympa à lire. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un moment et j'avais peur d'être rouillée. Le temps ne pardonne pas ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je tâcherai de faire plus attention en me relisant... mais c'est qu'elles sont perfides les coquines. J'espère en tout cas que ce second chapitre te donnera envie de continuer à lire ma fanfic'. Bonne lecture et encore merci !

Et également, vous remercier de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

SirPhil.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

 **« -Croyez-moi que ce n'est nullement mon intention … »** Souffla-t-il.

… Et tout d'un coup, se fut le trou noir…

D'un mouvement habile je me relève d'un bond. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Il y a deux secondes j'étais dans un bar et me voilà allongée. La position en elle-même n'était pas des plus désagréable. Mais comprendre pourquoi je venais d'émerger d'un canapé fort confortable était bien plus important à mon esprit pour le moment. D'un rapide coup d'œil je visitais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Lumineuse, propre et rangée avec soin. Dans un coin une grande bibliothèque en bois de hêtre trônait et rendait à cette pièce une toute autre atmosphère. Pas besoin de meuble design ou de bibelots en tout genre pour rendre cette pièce agréable à vivre.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que … »** soufflais je avant d'être coupée par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme que je n'avais pas entendu entrer…

Ce n'était pas normal. J'aurai dû être aux aguets, ne pas me montrer aussi insouciante. Ce n'était pas dans mes instincts primaires. J'étais un monstre prêt à tuer si on le surprenait. J'étais devenue un vampire, sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste suspect. Et là, j'étais comme un gentil petit toutou tout calme qu'on venait de ramener au chenil car il s'était perdu. Le pauvre…

 **« -Qui êtes-vous ? »** cingla ma voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **« -Je suis Charlotte. Mon compagnon et moi-même nous vous avons ramenée après l'incident du bar** » se présenta-t-elle.

 **« -L'incident ? »**

Je ne comprenais rien. Ni la situation, ni les paroles de cette inconnue. Quel incident ? Avais-je reçu un oubliette pour ne pas me souvenir de cet évènement qui semblait important ? Mes iris fouillèrent celles de Charlotte mais je n'étais pas legilimens, je n'avais jamais réussi à forcer l'esprit de quelqu'un, me contentant simplement de fermer le miens aux indésirables.

 **« -Le Major a vraiment trop forcé … »** Puis-je entendre alors qu'une grimace se formait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 **« -Que… »**

 **« -J'en suis désolé. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un réagit ainsi … Jusqu'à tomber dans les vapes. »** Expliqua un homme… L'homme du bar plus précisément.

Je sursautais dans un premier temps, ne l'ayant pas non plus entendu arrivé. Mais qu'est-ce qui déconnait avec moi par Gryffondor ! J'étais sensée avoir des sens super aiguisés, pas ressembler à une humaine stupide pouvant se faire surprendre par n'importe qui ! J'en grognais de mécontentement. Je n'aimais pas cette situation !

Délaissant mes pensées, je laissais mes prunelles vagabonder. Ces dernières croisèrent celles du jeune homme. Elles s'enlacèrent pour ne pas se quitter pendant de longues minutes. Puis elles s'éloignèrent regrettablement l'une de l'autre quand un second grognement s'éleva du fond de ma gorge. Il était plus dangereux, plus profond, plus vorace. Ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de la rage… Puis soudainement, aussi vite que tout avait disparu de ma mémoire, tout me revint. Le noir qui m'avait englouti quelques heures auparavant laissa la place à mes souvenirs… tout aussi sombre que l'obscurité de l'oubli.

oOOo

 **« -Croyez-moi que ce n'est nullement mon intention… »** Souffla-t-il poliment.

Et en effet, je pus constater qu'il disait vrai puisqu'il s'éloignait déjà de moi. Au fond de ma poitrine une rage sans limite commença à se réveiller. Avait-elle toujours été présente ? Attendait-elle ce moment précis pour émerger ? Pourquoi une telle action faisait surgir en moi la plus mauvaise de mes facettes ? Je ne pouvais répondre à ces questions multiples. Mes doigts fins et forts attrapèrent en quelques millièmes de secondes son avant-bras avant que je ne gronde.

 **« -Comment osez-vous ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? »**

 **« -Je vous demande pardon ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa voix profonde me fit frissonner. C'était à la fois simple, calme et pourtant si brutal, telle une menace sous-jacente à ne pas prendre à la légère. Oui j'avais parfaitement compris, je jouais sur des plates-bandes bien dangereuses. C'était un avertissement… que je n'écoutai pas. D'un mouvement, j'attrapais le haut de sa veste en cuir. Mes globes oculaires le foudroyèrent sur place tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, restant tout à fait calme devant ce spectacle vulgaire que je lui offrais.

 **« -Tu te crois supérieur ? Tu n'es rien comparé à moi ! »** Persiffla mon vampire intérieur.

Le jeune homme tiqua, levant son sourcil gauche. Etait-il surpris par mon comportement, mes actions ? Etait-il horrifié du peu de respect que je pouvais avoir envers un parfait inconnu ? Il n'avait rien demandé… il était simplement venu m'aider poliment, et moi j'agissais comme une garce superficielle… Probablement que son point de vue à mon égard n'était pas des plus joli. J'étais devenue indéniablement folle. Et si je n'en étais pas encore persuadée, mes actes à venir suffirent à m'en convaincre, ainsi que chacun des spectateurs… Mon poing cogna avec violence contre son menton avant que je ne me jette avec violence à son cou. Seulement, au lieu de vouloir le tuer comme il aurait dû être le cas vu mon comportement actuel (et si j'avais été une personne saine d'esprit), je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. C'est après quelques secondes, alors que j'avais senti ses mains agripper mes hanches, que ses lèvres répondirent à mon torride échange buccale. Puis sans rien y comprendre, je sentis mon corps s'affaisser pour ne ressembler qu'à un vulgaire tas de strangulots stupefixié par Ron.

oOOo

 **« -Par Merlin ! »** M'écriais-je horrifiée par mon propre comportement.

D'un mouvement soudain je cachais mon visage de mes deux mains espérant ainsi disparaitre rapidement. Ai-je besoin de signaler que j'aimerai me cacher loin dans la salle sur demande, ou même ne jamais avoir recouvrai la mémoire ? Non, pas besoin… la honte apparait assez bien sur mon visage pour que même les hôtes de cette maison puissent le voir, le lire et le déchiffrer sur les traits de mon visage qui restera à jamais celui d'une jeune femme de vingt ans à peine. N'y a-t-il pas de grotte pour que j'aille m'enterrer pour le restant de mon éternité ? Non, même pas cela… C'est que j'en soupirerai de désespoir, mais à la place mon regard fixa le visage de Charlotte qui s'était approchée pour poser sa main délicatement sur mon épaule.

 **« -Cela arrive à tout le monde quand un nouveau-né découvre un vampire plus ancien… »** Murmura-t-elle pour que je me sente mieux.

Mais ça ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Des vampires ? Avais-je été aussi sotte pour ne pas voir que ces deux inconnus étaient des vampires ? J'enlevai mes mains pour fixer Charlotte. Sans un mot je la détaillais de haut en bas comme si elle était un bout de viande pour un homme en besoin de sexe. Heureusement pour elle et pour moi que ce n'était pas mon cas. Même si j'avais été tentée par le sexe féminin pendant une période de ma vie, je me devais de dire et d'avouer que je préférais les hommes. Chacun ses goûts. Je préférais la robustesse de bras forts, à la douceur qu'une femme pouvait apporter.

 **« -Des vampires… »** Répétais-je totalement estomaquée. **« Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas prêté plus intention ! Votre peau d'albâtre. Votre beauté surnaturelle… Et votre force. C'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas entendu venir. Et ce corps qui ne se plie pas ou ne se casse pas en deux quand je frappe… OH MON DIEU ! »** Hurlais-je de nouveau. **« J'ai embrassé ton compagnon ! Oh Charlotte je suis désolée ! Ce n'est pas ce que… Mais attend… pourquoi ne me tue pas si j'ai embrassé ton compagnon ? »**

Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Prise dans mon élan soudain, je parlais encore et encore, passant par des stades totalement contradictoires les uns avec les autres. C'est le rire de Charlotte, un rire doux et enfantin qui me stoppa net dans mes paroles. De mes yeux je la questionnais. Qui avait-il de si drôle dans ma tirade infernale ?

 **« -Le Major n'est pas mon compagnon »** Lui avoua-t-elle enfin alors que ses yeux la fixaient avec une flamme d'amusement à l'intérieur.

 **« -Il est vrai. Charlotte n'est pas ma compagne… et je doute que Peter soit heureux d'apprendre que je lui vole sa femme sans même le vouloir »** Parla le vampire qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée.

Ma tête fit des mouvements de va et vient entre Charlotte et le fameux Major. Trop d'informations en aussi peu de temps… J'étais dans l'état du Texas depuis seulement (je fixe rapidement ma montre) 6 heures et j'avais déjà embrassé un homme, qui de surcroît est un vampire, et croisais semble-t-il trois vampires, un couple et le Major. Hasard ? Non, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. La vie est tout aussi fourbe que notre ancien directeur. Elle sait jouer avec les envies et les désirs de ceux qui la chérie. Malheureusement pour moi je faisais partie de cette catégorie avant d'être transformé en monstre sanguinaire.

D'un mouvement souple, je reculais d'un pas pour m'avachir sur le fauteuil massif et imposant qui se trouvait près de la bibliothèque. Sous les regards surpris des deux vampires, je soupirais en faisant un geste de la main pour qu'ils entrent un peu plus dans la pièce. Ils devaient probablement s'attendre à ce que je pète encore un câble. Après tout, ils avaient su m'analyser en quelques secondes pour découvrir que j'étais un vampire fraichement né. Enfin… pour moi ça faisait déjà une éternité.

 **« -Je ne vais pas vous sauter à la gorge »** Grognais je alors qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

 **« -Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait déjà été fait »** Cingla sa voix à lui.

Je le fusillais du regard, serrant des dents et des doigts pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais réussi à ravoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'énerve autant, au point que je pourrais l'exécrer jusqu'à me faire damner par Voldemort lui-même. Je boue de l'intérieur, un peu comme si j'étais un chaudron manipulé par le plus célèbre maitre des potions. Seulement, je n'étais ni un chaudron sur le feu, et Severus Rogue n'était certainement pas prêt à revenir à la vie, et encore moins pour la miss-je-sait-tout que je suis. Non, hélas pour mon esprit s'approchant dangereusement de la folie ce n'était que le « Major » qui me mettait dans cet état. A croire que j'avais trouvé pire que Malefoy Junior !

 **« -C'est bon ! Vous en avez bien profité il me semble ! »**

Grand sourire de sa part. Ma bouche en tombe de stupéfaction. Il ose ! Quel goujat ! Quel ingrat ! Lui qui prend ses grands airs en me sermonnant de mon comportement n'a rien à en redire ! Il n'est pas mieux… Tout cela ne fait que l'amuser tout autant que cela m'énerve. Son égo doit être aussi démesuré que … Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne peux décemment penser cela ! Je commence à croire que tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise idée de plus dans ma misérable vie. Qu'est-ce que qui m'a pris de croire que je pouvais me gérer toute seule ? Il est évident que mon côté vampire est bien plus fort que ma raison, ma conscience… Je cours droit au massacre par Merlin…

 **« -Jasper ! Arrête d'embêter notre invitée ! En plus, elle ne sait pas encore présentée. Alors sois tu restes et tu arrêtes de bomber le torse comme un paon, sois tu t'en vas et tu vas pisser plus loin pour nous laisser en paix. »** Tonna Charlotte, poings sur les hanches, les yeux plissés désapprouvant son comportement.

Pas un mot de la part du fameux Major/Jasper et cette fois c'est moi qui sourit de toutes mes belles dents de vampire. Ce n'est pas un peu de fierté à la Serpentard qui risque de mettre fin à mon éternité alors j'en profite.

 **« -Alors Major, je m'éclipse deux minutes et on se fait botter le cul par ma femelle ! »** Taquina un mâle qui venait d'apparaitre juste à côté du vampire qui boudait comme un gosse.

Déposant son bras sur l'épaule du vampire, celui-ci continua son petit numéro en se tournant vers moi.

 **« -Peter pour vous servir »** Se présenta-t-il en faisant une révérence et en enlevant de sa tête son chapeau imaginaire.

Mais ce petit jeu ne marchait pas avec moi … Sans même le savoir en arrivant dans la pièce le fameux Peter, que j'identifiais comme étant le compagnon de Charlotte, venait de bouleverser ma vie. Il a changé mon monde… et celui des autres.

 **« -Hermione. »** Répondis-je froidement avant de me relever d'un bond et de parcourir la pièce comme si Trelawney en petite culotte me courait après.

En les dépassant mon épaule poussa brutalement celle de Peter. Aucun des trois vampires ne durent comprendre mon comportement alors que je m'éloignais le plus loin possible avant de ne perdre définitivement le contrôle et faire la pire erreur de ma vie. Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, tandis que moi-même je restais sans réponse devant mes changements de personnalité ? Non… Et je commençais royalement à douter que je trouverais un jour les réponses. Quoi qu'est fait ce vampire en me transformant, j'étais sûre d'une chose… S'il n'était pas déjà réduit en cendres, je l'aurai fait moi-même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. Il fait 3881 mots ! Hé hé plus grand que les deux premiers ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, et que les réponses qui commencent à apparaitre attiseront encore plus votre curiosité. Je tiens à préciser que certains mots et certains actes peuvent choquer, ce n'est donc pas pour rien que la fanfic' est en rating M. Donc pour ceux que les scènes violentes peuvent outrer ou faire cauchemarder, je vous conseille de changer de page.

Je tiens à remercie celles et ceux qui continuent à s'abonner à ma fiction. Je remercie ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre. J'espère qu'un jour, chacun de vous me donnera une petite review. Avoir votre avis est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer. Savoir ce qui va et ne va pas est ce qui est primordial pour avancer, alors n'ayez pas peur… je ne meurs pas contrairement à certaine _(petit clin d'œil pour plus tard)_.

 _ **\- Isabella-57 :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre 2 t'ait plu. Les réponses à tes questions sont présentes ici… tout du moins en partie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les deux autres :D

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

SirPhil.

 **Information :** Le chapitre 4 sera posté le 12/09/2016. Je pars du 26/08 au 04/08 (donc rien pour écrire) puis ensuite j'ai ma pré-rentrée le 06/09. A partir de là, j'aurai 6 jours pour écrire le chapitre et vous le poster le lundi 12. Merci de votre compréhension. SirPhil'.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

 **10 Janvier 2000, 11h05, Ministère de la Magie, Londres**

Deux hommes viennent de débouler dans un bureau étroit où le bazar règne en maitre. Le bureau de Gawain Robards, quand bien même il était le chef, n'était pas des plus présentable. Ceci parce que l'Auror se retrouvait avec une crise à gérer et deux véracrasses à dompter par-dessus le marché. Gawain savait que Monsieur Potter et Weasley ne tarderaient pas à arriver prestement dans son bureau. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'ils arriveraient sans se présenter. Il y avait des règles à respecter si on voulait que le chef des Aurors coopère, et ces messieurs ne semblaient pas les connaitre. Sourcils froncés, l'homme au profil de dominant se contenta de les foudroyer de son regard. Mais cela ne sembla nullement affecter les deux compères. Rien n'était plus urgent pour eux que de retrouver leur meilleure amie. Un mois... Quasiment ! Et rien ! Rien, pas même une miette de pain pour la retrouver. C'était comme si elle avait déserté la planète Terre dans sa globalité, et même pire : le système solaire ! Mais Harry et Ron étaient deux têtes de mule qui ne lâchaient rien. Même si Hermione leur avait laissé une lettre tout à fait explicite, ils ne pouvaient laisser leur meilleure amie croire qu'elle était un poids pour eux.

 **« -Où est-elle ? »** Questionna Harry.

 **« -Avez-vous des nouvelles ? »** Tonna Ron derrière son ami.

 **« -Il faut la retrouver** **»** , dirent-ils en synchronisation parfaite sous l'œil inquisiteur du grand chef.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient essoufflés d'avoir couru dans le grand hall et dans le long couloir qui menait au dit bureau. Leurs visages rouges de chaleur se retrouvaient encadrés de quelques gouttes de sueurs. Leurs respirations saccadées ne furent que le seul son qu'on puit entendre dans la pièce pendant de longue minutes. Bras croisés, Gawain tapotait son avant-bras de ses doigts. Il n'était pas particulièrement content de faire face à ces deux sorciers irrespectueux. Même si Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient joué des rôles importants pendant la grande guerre contre le mage noir, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que tout leur était permis. Loin de là ! Ils étaient encore jeunes et trop basés sur leurs instincts pour ne serait-ce penser que la situation pouvait être plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient.

 **« -Asseyez-vous. Nous avons à discuter »** cingla la voix tranchante du chef.

Ce n'était pas une formule de politesse. C'était un ordre, et si les deux jeunes gens voulaient avoir des informations sur la disparition de leur amie, ils leur faudraient écouter et ouvrir grand leurs oreilles.

 **« -Messieurs, sachez dans un premier temps que je n'apprécie guère que l'on rentre dans mon bureau sans que je n'en ai donné l'autorisation »** les réprimanda-t-il comme s'ils étaient deux jeunes recrus (ces derniers hochèrent vivement la tête n'osant rien dire face au chef des Aurors), **« et dans un second temps, sachez que j'ai mis mes plus fidèles et meilleurs hommes sur cette mission. Hermione Granger doit à tout prix rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. »**

Ronald qui se prit pour Hermione leva automatiquement la main sous le regard surpris d'Harry et celui exaspéré de Gawain. Ce dernier après avoir regardé rapidement son plafond en lâchant un soupir, fit un mouvement de main pour que le roux puisse prendre la parole.

 **« -Que voulez-vous dire par à tout prix ? S'est-il passé quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ? »**

 **« -En effet Monsieur Weasley. D'ici deux mois, une loi sera votée. Celle-ci concernera la condition des vampires sorciers et des loups garous. Avec la guerre, le ministre a jugé bon de prendre certaines conditions »** énonça-t-il.

 **« -Quelles sont-elles ? »** Demanda Harry.

Le survivant n'aimait pas cela du tout. Son instinct lui disait que la réponse que lui donnerait l'Auror ne lui conviendrait absolument pas. Hélas pour le jeune Potter… la réponse fusa et une question en émergea presque à l'unissons : Pourquoi Kingsley Shacklebolt ferait-il une chose pareille ?

oO°Oo

 **10 Janvier 2000, 18h12, Cisco (Texas)**

Dans cinq jours, cela fera un mois. Un mois que je me suis retrouvée toute seule au milieu d'un pays, d'un état que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter pareil injustice ? Pourquoi m'étais-je retrouvée dans cette situation ? La réponse était pourtant simple… Mon instinct de vampire. J'avais retourné encore et encore la question dans ma tête et je ne trouvais que cette solution. Quelque chose dans ma nouvelle condition me poussait à venir dans cet état. Car croyez-moi j'avais tenté de partir… mais mon corps semblait attaché à cette terre, à ce pays. Alors j'avais passé mon Noël et mon nouvel an, seule au milieu des rues alors que des familles se baladaient le cœur léger par les fêtes de fin d'année. Harry et Ron me manquaient cruellement. J'aurai tout donné pour ne serait-ce que transplaner en Grande-Bretagne pour voir ce qu'ils devenaient. Probablement qu'Harry avait passé les fêtes chez les Weasley, tout en embrassant Ginny. Et il était fort possible que Ron se soit trouvé une nouvelle Lavande… Et moi… Moi qui restais seule au milieu de l'état du Texas, dans un appartement à peine descriptible. Ici, l'argent sorcier ne comptait pas… et le peu de sous que j'avais pris avec moi avant mon départ précipité ne suffisait pas pour que je puisse m'acheter une jolie maison tout juste confortable. Assise en tailleur au milieu de la grande pièce vide et poussiéreuse, je fixais au loin une vie qui m'échappait. J'avais eu un avant-goût de ce qu'avait pu sentir ou faire mon créateur il y a un mois à peine, et j'en restais encore sidérée. Je savais que les vampires pouvaient être violent ou ressentir des émotions dépassant l'entendement… mais en croisant le regard de Peter je ne m'étais pas préparée à recevoir une vague inqualifiable de souvenirs. Ils étaient aussi sinistres et révoltants que l'avait été mon créateur…

* * *

 **Quelques parts au Texas durant le XIXème Siècle**

 _(SOUVENIRS d'Un Vampire Fou Furieux)_

Il est là... Juste devant moi. Il matte chacun des nouveau-nés comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de vulgaires moucherons. Il est fort. Intelligent. Indomptable. J'ai beau le dire à Maria, elle pense le contraire. Notre maitresse est têtue et a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Une pointe de possessivité m'a pris et j'ai dû subir le courroux du vampire. Mais je ferais tout pour ... Un poing jaillit de nulle part… aussi brutalement que je reviens à la réalité. De ma gorge, un grognement de rage sort et j'écrase le médiocre hexapode qui pense pouvoir me battre sans peine. Mais je ne suis pas l'un des chefs pour rien. Je me jette sur lui, arrachant de mes dents son bras gauche. Le garçon tout juste âgé de 18 ans, en âge humain, hurle à l'agonie. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Ni ses hurlements, ni ses griffes acérées qui entaillent mon buste. De mes mains puissantes, je lui tiens la tête pour que ses dents puissantes ne viennent pas m'arracher un membre. Son cou est à porter de vue et je ne perds pas une seconde. Ma mâchoire fonce sur la peau de son cou d'albâtre et j'enfonce mes canines dans sa peau. Je goutte à son sang de vampire avant de lui arracher sans ménagement le peu de crâne qu'il avait. Son corps se retrouve séparé en deux extrémités. Son buste se trouvant à mes pieds, tandis que sa maudite tête de lézard roule à plusieurs mètres de moi. A la commissure de mes lèvres coule un reste de sang qui ne tardera pas à sécher, ce spectacle attire son attention. Je souris, fier de ce que j'ai fait. Puis sans plus de ménagement je passe à ses côtés comme si tout ce que je pouvais désirer n'était qu'un jeu rien de plus. Si les premiers mois furent simples à vivre, que j'acceptais qu'il soit sous son pouvoir, je ne pu accepter l'attachement qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de ce nouveau-né. Peter... Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? Pourquoi lui accordait-il plus d'importance qu'à moi ? J'étais là avant... Ses iris rouges sang me fixant avec crainte me suffisaient...

Jusqu'à ce soir-là…

Je les avais entendus parler. On ne parle pas dans ce camp. Nous ne sommes pas là pour papoter comme des femmes. C'est la guerre, pas le temps des commères. A l'angle de la grange, je peux parfaitement savoir qui sont ces vampires qui passent du bon temps ensemble. Moi aussi je pourrais prendre du bon temps… Mais il me le vole. Il a une mauvaise influence sur lui. Sous sa protection, je n'ai pu l'approcher à plus de quelques mètres… mais dans quelques jours Peter sera trop vieux et il devra lui ôter la vie. Je serais là pour voir ce délicieux spectacle. Je n'en louperai pas une miette. JAMAIS !

 **« -Merci »** Entendis-je avant de le voir partir à l'autre bout du camp.

Maria l'a très certainement appelé, comme chaque soir. Il est sous son contrôle. Elle fait de lui un esclave sexuel… Chanceuse… Délaissant ces pensées qui me taraudaient la queue d'imaginer le Major nu, je délaissais ma position pour me glisser vers le jeune vampire. En quelques secondes j'étais sur lui. Ce qu'aucun vampire ne savait ici, c'est ma condition particulière de sorcier. Plus besoin de baguette, mes pouvoirs s'étaient amplifiés avec ma transformation… Alors sans que Peter ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je lui lançais un Impero qui le soumit totalement à moi. Décochant un sourire carnassier, laissant mes canines sortir, je m'avançais vers lui. Dans le fond de ma gorge, un feulement de frénésie monta et s'échappa de mes lippes retroussées. J'avais cet homme en horreur pour ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il provoquait…

 **« -Alors mon cher Peter… On va être docile. Tu vas faire tout ce qu'il faut pour me contenter. »** Tempêtais-je.

 **« -Oui »** Répondit-il par automatisme.

Ses iris étaient vides. Plus aucun signe de vie ne coulait dans son corps. C'était comme un rêve devenant réalité. Mais les pensées d'un Major nu avait fait de moi un monstre de sexe et j'avais besoin de m'épancher. Quoi de mieux que de faire quitte ou double en me vengeant par la même occasion.

 **« -Tu vas me branler Peter et tu vas aimer ça. Tu vas me prendre dans ta bouche comme il le ferait… Tu vas me faire jouir comme il le fait avec elle. Et si tu échoues… tu peux être certain que ta petite Charlotte subira un sort bien pire que ce que je te fais ce soir »** Ronronnais-je de plaisir alors que mon corps se pressait contre le sien.

Son corps était tendu… aussi tendu que ma verge serrée dans la toile de mon pantalon. Mais malgré cela, il fit ce que je lui demandais. Il vint embrasser l'arrêt de mon menton, me faisant doucement feuler alors que j'imaginais un autre homme. Ses mains arrachèrent d'un mouvement brusque mon bas, pantalon et sous-vêtement, et prirent en otage mon sexe fièrement dressé. Ma déchéance était magnifique, splendide. J'aurai pu perdre mon humanité maintenant que rien n'aurait suffi à me faire plus plaisir… sauf les lèvres de… Je grognais de rage. Ce n'était pas lui… Ce n'était pas le Major qui était en train de me sucer, et le plaisir ne pouvait être comparable à ce qu'il aurait pu, lui, me procurer. Violemment, je retournais Peter et l'envoyais contre le mur adjacent à notre position. Il ne tenta pas de se battre contre moi, toujours pris sous l'influence du sort. Puis sans plus de raison qu'il ne me fallait pour abattre ma fureur sur lui, je me jetais sur lui et m'enfoncer dans son petit cul de manipulateur. Il ne méritait que ça. Une baise brutale qui ne ferait de bien qu'à moi.

 **« -Tu sens ça Peter »** Dis-je furibond alors que je m'enfonçais encore plus en lui **« Tu sens comme je peux te posséder. Je le ferais également avec lui. Car il est à moi vampire ! Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas »** Grognais-je possessif et jaloux.

* * *

 **10 Janvier 2000, 20h28, Cisco (Texas)**

Je me laissais tomber contre un arbre… J'étais épuisée. Je n'avais pas bu depuis des semaines, tentant de contenir mon vampire. Mais il était puissant et semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude. Les souvenirs de mon créateur avaient encore laissé des séquelles sur mon comportement. Je n'étais plus la douce jeune femme. Je ne suis plus qu'un monstre sanguinaire pouvant tuer et torturer si l'envie lui en prend. Je vomis. Je ne pensais pas cela capable… mais pourtant c'est le cas. Je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis ma transformation et je vomis que de la bile. C'est douloureux, mais ça efface la honte et la colère qui suinte sur mon corps meurtri. Ce qui est le plus déroutant est de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur mon corps quand les souvenirs de mon créateur prennent le dessus. Le Major et Peter n'avaient rien fait. Ils n'ont pas à subir des déficiences. Si je ne suis pas un vampire normal, ce n'est pas de leur faute… Mais au moins, je sais maintenant que ma venue ici est reliée à ces hommes. Etais-je prête à l'accepter ? Non, absolument pas. Je cherchais encore une réponse plus raisonnable…

 _Allez Hermione, ressaisi toi !_

On essaye comme on peut. Je me motive et me lève de l'arbre. Je suis ronchon. Cela fait quelque jour que mon caractère se dégrade. Si quelqu'un venait à me contrarier, je suis certaine que je pourrais enfoncer mes crocs en lui. Monstrueusement, je suis même certaine que je pourrais en prendre un certain plaisir. Car rien que cette maudite pensée suffit à m'en faire saliver, mon venin venant suinter dans ma bouche. Je l'avalais avec difficulté et inspirais un grand coup, espérant par cela me détendre. Mais loupé, cela eut tout l'effet inverse. Dans mes narines aiguisées, je sentis une odeur alléchante. Mon vampire sortit sans même que j'eusse le temps de le retenir. Il rugit de plaisir avant de se jeter à une vitesse hallucinante entre les arbres. La source de cette saveur alléchante ne se trouvait pas très loin. Elle se trouvait vraiment très près ! En quelques secondes, je me jetais comme une furie sur elle… Crocs à l'extérieur et mes yeux jetant des éclairs noirs. J'étais affamée et ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Comme un nouveau-né, je perdais le contrôle de moi-même pour me jeter sur ce que je considérais à ce moment présent comme étant mon repas. Sauf que Jasper n'était pas un repas qui se laisserait faire…

Le vampire m'envoya valser contre un tronc d'arbre comme une vulgaire chaussette. Mon dos s'écrasant et réduisant en copeaux de bois, ce chêne qui n'avait rien demandé. D'un bond, je me positionnais en formation d'attaque alors que le Major, inversement, se mettait en position de défense. Je ne réfléchissais pas. Mon seul but étant d'atteindre sa gorge… car c'était lui qui sentait si bon. Je pourrais perdre la vie maintenant que mon cerveau n'aurait qu'une idée en tête… boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

 **« -Rhaaaaa »** Hurlais-je avant de me jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Ses bras habiles me retournèrent pour me bloquer contre son torse. D'un mouvement de hanche, me frottant perfidement contre lui, je me retournais pour entourer son coup de mes bras. Je souris comme la garce que j'étais devenue sous le contrôle de mon vampire et m'approchais de son visage lentement.

 **« -Helloooo »** Roucoulais-je.

 **« -T'es pas nette »** Grogna-t-il.

 **« -Mais tu aimes ça »** Déclarais-je en ondulant contre lui.

Je me mis à rire avant de me jeter de nouveau sur lui. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas assez rapide, et mes instincts de combattante n'étaient rien comparés aux siens. Je hurlais de rage d'avoir une nouvelle fois loupé ma cible. Mes mouvements étaient totalement désordonnés. Mon bras s'envolant pour lui arracher la tête. Le sien attrapant le mien avant de le retourner d'un coup sec, me faisant hurler de douleur. Mes iris le foudroyèrent de mécontentement. Je voulais lui arracher sa jugulaire et me délectais de son jus… Je le voulais…

 **« -Je t'aurai »** Claquais-je de ma langue perfide et désireuse.

 **« -Non »** Cingla-t-il

 **« -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »** M'égosillais-je de fureur.

Mon monstre intérieur n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non. De rancœur, il se déboita le bras me faisant presque siffler de contrariété. Mais seul mon dessein captivait mon attention et non les mouvements du vampire qui rugit à son tour. Il n'était plus sur la défensive et j'aurai dû faire plus attention. On ne s'attaque pas au Major sans en payer les conséquences et j'allais m'en rendre compte dans très peu de temps. Ses bras musclés de soldat plaquèrent mon bras déformé et emprisonnèrent ma nuque tandis qu'il se positionnait derrière moi. Je me débattais avec toute la conviction que j'avais, mais il me tenait… j'étais prisonnière de son corps d'homme. Son bras gauche se posa contre mon cou et il serra me faisant siffler. Je savais ce qu'il comptait faire... Si je ne me débarrassais pas de sa poigne de fer j'allais être décapitée. Mourir réveilla en moi des pensées humaines que je ne pensais plus jamais retrouver. Mon monstre s'éloigna à grande allure. J'aurai pourtant dû le faire sortir encore plus… Je n'étais vraiment pas un vampire des plus normal ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait encore chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? TOUT !

 **« -JASPER ! Ça suffit ! »** Hurla une voix qui me fit tressauter dans les bras du vampire qui grogna.

Apparemment Monsieur n'aimait pas être stoppé dans un geste meurtrier. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux dans mon dos. Il fusillait Charlotte de son regard noir de geai. Je déglutis le venin qui était apparu dans ma bouche. Je savais ce que Charlotte pouvait lire dans mon regard : une angoisse sans nom. J'étais terrorisée de mourir aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais perdre la vie aussi stupidement. J'avais encore tellement à vivre avant que mon éternité ne se termine tragiquement. Je voulais revoir Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Je voulais être la marraine de l'un de leurs enfants. Je voulais tomber amoureuse et me marier. Je voulais… vivre.

 **« -Relâche-la Major. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'était pas soi-même. Elle ne se contrôle pas encore. Ne lui fais pas payer son affront. Elle ne mérite pas cela. »** Tenta de le raisonner la vampiresse qui était restée à une distance raisonnable.

Pas folle la guêpe ! Charlotte connaissait Jasper et son côté sombre. Mais elle savait également que même si le soldat en lui pouvait tuer, l'homme, lui était incapable de faire de mal à une femme qui devait être aidée. Mais qui a dit que le Major n'était pas un homme qui réclamait au point une contrepartie pour les désagréments occasionnés ? Certainement pas moi. Le vampire dominateur et colérique se jeta sur mon cou et me marqua avec un long grognement filant d'entre ses lippes retroussées. Il but de mon sang puis se détacha pour me pousser sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je m'écrasais sur les feuilles humides de la forêt texane puis m'appuyais sur mes bras pour fixer le vampire qui s'était déjà éloigné. Mon corps tout entier frissonné… mais j'étais incapable de savoir si c'était d'excitation ou de peur. Probablement les deux…

 **« -Hermione… est-ce que ça va ? »** M'interrogea Charlotte en venant m'aider à me relever.

Je souris doucement et hochais la tête. Mais la jeune femme était peu convaincue par ma réponse.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu attaques le Major ? As-tu des tendances suicidaires ? Deux fois en un mois… ça ne va pas devenir une habitude hebdomadaire j'espère. »**

 **« -Non Charlotte. J'avais juste faim… »**

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Alors tapant du pied comme une enfant, je grognais et levais les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un : « Il sentait bon, p'tin ! » Puis la vampiresse se mit à rire de moi. Qui avait-il de drôle à dire que Jasper sentait si bon que j'étais capable de mourir pour le gouter ?

 **« -Tu es suicidaire. Personne n'oserait dire que le Major sent bon. »**

 **« -Mais c'est vrai pourtant ! »** Affirmais-je outrée qu'elle puisse croire le contraire.

 **« -Je te crois Hermione. Mais Jasper Withlock n'est pas un homme auquel on vient boire à la source »** m'avertit-elle.

Je baissais la tête, me trouvant bien honteuse pour le coup. J'avais essayé de boire à la veine d'un homme sans même lui demander la permission…

 **« -Tout comme le Major ne boit généralement pas à la veine d'une vampiresse »** Continua-t-elle en me soulevant le visage, posant son doigt sous mon menton en y mettant une certaine force.

 **« -Je ne comprends pas »** Avouais-je.

 **« -Et bien il semblerait que quelque chose se passe entre vous. Je ne sais pas encore si ça va bien se finir ou pas, mais toujours est-il que si Jasper ne peut le nier en buvant ton sang… alors toi non plus tu ne peux le réfuter… Hermione… As-tu déjà bu à la veine d'un vampire ? »**

 **« -Non ! On m'a toujours donné des poches de sang à … »**

 **« -Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais chassé ? »** Demanda Charlotte surprise de mon aveu.

 **« -Non… »**

 **« -Hermione, qui t'a retenue prisonnière ? »** M'interrogea-t-elle en empoignant mon bras avec une force surprenante.

J'étais prise au dépourvu. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Je ne pouvais décemment lui dire que je n'étais pas de leur monde. Dans le monde magique, les nouveau-nés n'étaient pas prise en charge de la même manière que dans le monde moldu. On m'avait enfermé dans une pièce scellée magiquement, puis nourris par poche sanguine le temps que mon vampire s'adapte aux odeurs humaines. Alors non… je n'avais jamais chassé… et jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le dise, je n'avais pas réalisé que la faim me tenaillait encore, et que c'était évidemment pour cela que mon vampire était exécrable et incontrôlable ces derniers temps. Je l'avais affamé sans même le savoir… Quelle idiote je pouvais être parfois !

 **« -C'est compliqué. Je n'ai pas été gérée comme un nouveau-né normal »** Lui dis-je avec un léger sourire pour que son inquiétude s'envole au loin. **« Mais ne t'en fais pas Charlotte. J'ai été traité avec respect et douceur. Je ne suis juste pas comme tous les autres… pas comme vous. »** assurais-je en prenant sa main.

Je la serrais amicalement, lui envoyant par mon regard et mon touché que son angoisse pour moi me touchait, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

 **« -Et si tu m'apprenais à chasser pour que je n'attaque plus Jasper et que son sang ne soit plus le plus doux des élixirs que je n'ai jamais connu de toute ma vie. »**

 **« -Ah ah avec plaisir. Mais pour ce qui est de l'élixir… crois-moi que tu le réclameras encore… surtout après ça »** rigola-t-elle en caressant la marque de morsure dans mon cou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Le chapitre est court. Je sais. Et je n'ai pas publié le 12/09 comme prévu. Je sais. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Le chapitre était super bien commencé et puis PAF ! J'ai dû aller aux urgences… Ma rotule a littéralement dit au revoir à mon genou en emportant mes ligaments… Alors douleurs + morphine… je vous laisse deviner que je n'étais pas en état d'écrire la moindre ligne, à moins que ce fusse un message codé pour E.T…

Maintenant que la douleur commence à s'estomper je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture. En attendant, je considère ce début de chapitre comme étant la première partie de ce que j'aurai dû écrire initialement.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

SirPhil.

 **Information** : Le chapitre 5 sera posté le 03/10/2016.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : PREMIERE PARTIE

 _13 Février 2000, Texas_

 **« -Hermione ! Hermione ! »** Puis-je entendre juste derrière moi.

Me retournant d'un mouvement vif et franc, je me retrouvais face à face avec Charlotte qui sautait comme une enfant. Elle me souriait et se tenait le visage de ses mains fines et féminines. Je me mis aussitôt à rire doucement de son comportement. Elle était heureuse et son bonheur était communicatif, comme souvent.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Charlotte ? »** Demandais-je ne lâchant pas mon rictus d'amusement.

 **« -Peter m'emmène en France ! »** Me répondit-elle en hurlant littéralement sans aucune retenue.

Elle levait ses mains en l'air avant de laisser sortir entre ses lippes un « hi » strident qui aurait pu me percer les tympans si j'avais encore été humaine et faible de constitution. Je savais que Peter organisait une surprise pour la vampiresse pour leur saint-valentin, mais j'avais promis de ne rien ébruiter pour que la jeune femme l'apprenne de la bouche de son aimé. Durant ce mois, je m'étais rapprochée de Charlotte bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Avoir chassé avec elle, avoir appris à contrôler un peu plus le monstre qui se cache en moi m'avait montré que je n'avais pas à fuir cette nouvelle vie. Alors, j'avais accepté de côtoyé Charlotte, puis peu à peu Jasper et Peter. Mais avec les deux vampires, je gardais une certaine distance. Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qui me poussait à les attaquer comme cela. Certes j'avais quelques bribes de souvenirs qui me revenaient, mais je savais faire la part des choses entre mes sentiments et ceux d'un vampire sadique, non ?

 **« -Oh Charlotte c'est super ! Vous partez quand ? »**

 **« -Dans quelques heures, il veut absolument qu'on y soit pour la journée des amoureux. »**

Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout bonheur quitta mon corps. J'aurai aimé être euphorique pour ma nouvelle amie. J'aurai aimé être pleine d'enthousiasme pour Charlotte. Mais je ne ressentais qu'un profond trouble qui amena sur mon visage une ombre grave et profonde. Charlotte s'en allait. Elle s'en allait et je me retrouvais seule au Texas avec Jasper. J'aurai dû être heureuse pour elle, mais en cet instant je ne pouvais qu'entendre le côté égoïste de ma personnalité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse seule avec Jasper. Je ne voulais pas repartir dans un délire vampirique en me retrouvant en tête à tête avec le Major. Mais même si j'avais cette part horrible de moi, je savais également que je ne pouvais pas agir ainsi avec Charlotte. Je n'avais aucun droit sur les sorties et les aller-retour de la jeune femme. Cette obscurité soudaine passant sur mon visage se fit vite repérée par la vampiresse. Elle déposa sa main sur mon épaule et présenta à mes iris son visage doux et compatissant. Evidemment qu'elle comprenait ce que je pouvais ressentir. Elle avait été par trois fois le témoin de ma folie envers Jasper…

 **« -Hermione, il ne se passera rien en mon absence. Tu sais te contrôler. Je l'ai vu, j'en ai été témoin. En un moins, tu n'as attaqué aucun des deux garçons. Et puis Jasper ne te fera pas de mal. Je te le promets. »** M'assura-t-elle.

Je me forçais à faire apparaitre sur mon visage un sourire de compréhension. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas que les heures avant le départ de la jeune femme soient des heures où je sombrais dans une inquiétude qui ne l'aiderait pas à apprécier à 100% son voyage en amoureux. Peu à peu mon sourire se transforma en un réel rictus de bonheur. Mes bras s'entourèrent autour du corps de la jeune femme et je soupirais de contentement.

 **« -Merci Char'. Je sais que tout ira bien. Et puis, je veux un topo quand tu reviendras ! Tu n'as pas le choix, je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez fait… »**

 **« -Mh tout ? »**

 **« -Euh… non en fait, juste les photos des lieux que vous avez visités »** Me rattrapais-je.

J'avais un jour malencontreusement entendu les deux amants faire une partie de jambe en l'air plutôt passionnelle, voire totalement démentielle. Je n'étais pas des plus pures. Je connaissais le plaisir charnel. Mais, la vision et les sons étaient maintenant incrustés dans ma mémoire. Or, je n'avais nullement envie d'en savoir plus sur leurs histoires sexuelles. Non. Absolument pas ! Je n'étais pas Lavande ou Padma pour parler constamment de ces choses-là. J'avais de la conversation, une vie correcte pour que mes pensées ne soient focalisées que sur cet aspect des rapports humains. Charlotte se mit à rire au vue de ma tête. Evidemment, ils m'avaient parfaitement entendu et vu au coin de la porte avant que je ne parte en vitesse. Peter m'avait longuement charrié et le faisait encore. J'étais d'ailleurs à ses yeux une petite vierge effarouchée. Quant à Charlotte, elle s'était excusée doucement tout en souriant légèrement. Mais elle n'était nullement gênée. Après tout, elle était bien plus vieille que moi et pour eux cela semblait si naturelle.

 **« -Allez viens, tu vas m'aider à préparer ma valise »**

 **« -Avec plaisir Charlotte »**

Elle m'attrapa sous le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, une foire aux vêtements avait déjà eu lieu. Petite culotte, jupe, pantalon étaient éparpillées dans la chambre cachant quasiment la magnifique décoration naturelle de la pièce. Avec mon œil de lynx vampirique je pouvais voir que les meubles étaient à la fois simples et modernes. La décoration linéaire amenait à la claireté de la salle une touche de civilisation humaine car dans la demeure des trois vampires, la nature et principalement le bois étaient les éléments que l'on pouvait retrouver dans chacune des pièces.

 **« -Mais il y a eu un tsunami vestimentaire ici ! »** M'écriais-je effrayée par tant de désordre.

 **« -Quoi ? C'est rangé là. »**

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je suis presque persuadée que je serais devenue vert, puis bleu, puis violet, puis blanche comme Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Heureusement pour moi, je savais que ma tête à moi était parfaitement encrée sur mes épaules.

 **« -Par Merlin en petite culotte ! Mais… Charlotte comment vous pouvez vivre là-dedans ? »** Demandais-je incrédule.

 **« -Parce qu'on ne vit pas dans cette pièce. On ne fait qu'y passer, plus ou moins longtemps selon ce qu'on y fait de passage. »** Me répondit-elle.

Avais-je réellement besoin d'en savoir plus ? Non. Déjà que j'aurai pu m'abstenir de lui poser la première question. Evidemment que ce n'était pas la pièce où elle y passait le plus de temps puisque c'était un vampire. Parfois j'oubliais la condition des êtres immortels.

 **« -Bien d'accord… Alors respirons un bon coup et procédons par analyse. Il te faut des tenues de soirées car qui dit Paris, dit au moins soirées parisienne avec danse ou au moins opéra. Puis, des tenues simples pour quand vous irez vous promenez sur les champs Elysées. Puis une tenue sexy s'il te fait une surprise. Est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ? »**

Elle me regardait en souriant. J'étais peut-être la fille la plus maniaque de l'organisation. Avec sa condition, Charlotte ne souffrirait pas du froid français et n'étant pas moi, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un bavoir pour manger. Même après un mois de chasse je m'en mettais partout. A croire que j'aimais avoir du sang partout sur moi… A vrai dire, il y avait des scènes dans mon esprit qui venaient et repartaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Je n'osais en parler à voix haute de peur qu'on me prenne pour une psychopathe. Mais je savais que Charlotte avait plusieurs fois vu mon regard s'assombrir par le désir soudain qui m'assaillait au bas de mon être. Ce foutu Major m'apporterait des problèmes jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité. C'est sur cette pensée que commença ma semaine en tête à tête avec la Major…

Vous voulez un résumé de notre semaine ? Ah ah, ce serait bien trop long à vous le conter ainsi. C'est que nos deux caractères ne vont absolument pas ensemble. Il est même certain que Charlotte et Peter retrouveront plus deux tas de cendres que deux vampires fanfaronnant main dans la main ! Pour sûr ! Je préfèrerai m'allier à Malfoy Senior que d'avoir une quelconque relation amicale avec cet homme. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il m'exécrait ainsi, car moi-même je ne comprenais pas l'amertume que j'avais à son égard. Tout ce que je savais c'est que de toute ma vie, de toute mon existence je n'avais jamais autant détesté du premier regard une personne… sauf peut-être Malfoy Junior, mais pour le coup j'avais amplement raison de me fier à ce sentiment. Vous ne pouvez me dire le contraire !


	5. Chapter 4 Part II

_**Résumé :**_

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 _ **Notes :**_

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 4. Avec un peu moins de 3000 mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.  
Je tenais encore à m'excuser d'avoir dû couper le chapitre en deux pour que vous ayez au moins un minimum de lecture.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

SirPhil.

 _ **Information :**_ Le chapitre 5 sera posté le 29/10/2016.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : DEUXIEME PARTIE

 _14 Février 2000, Texas_

 **« -Ne puis-tu pas te déplacer d'un point A à un point B sans que tu ne sois dans mes jambes. »** Tonna la voix du vampire.

Ses globes oculaires semblaient vouloir me jeter la foudre de Zeus le tout puissant, et par Merlin que s'il avait eu des pouvoirs de sorciers ou de dieu, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait fait. Charlotte m'avait demandé de bien me tenir en son absence… comme si j'avais été un petit caniche qui ne faisait que créer des problèmes à sa maitresse. Mais d'un côté elle n'avait pas tort. J'avais tendance à mal me comporter avec le vampire. Pas de ma faute s'il a à une tête à claques cet homme. Un jour je l'idolâtre, et le lendemain je l'exècre. Un vampire bipolaire, est-ce que ça existe ? J'en ai parlé avec Charlotte pendant l'une de nos chasses, mais la jeune femme n'a pu me donner de réponse. Evidemment à chaque fois elle m'encourageait à en parler avec Peter et Jasper, que je devais leur faire confiance, qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes. Mais moi, entêtée que j'étais, je refusais et lui demandais de garder le silence sur ce que je lui avouais en cachette.

 **« -Aurais-tu peur que je découvre tes secrets les plus enfouies ? »** ronronnèrent mes cordes vocales.

Jasper se tendit aussitôt et me grogna dessus. Je n'eus qu'une réponse à ce comportement fort singulier : je m'approchais de lui rapidement et lui envoyais mon plus beau rictus de complaisance en pleine figure.

 **« -Shhh, voyons Major il faut bien se tenir… sinon Maman Charlotte ne va pas être contente de nous. »** Le provoquais-je.

Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Ce n'était pas moi. Comme possédée par une entité inconnue je poussais le vampire à lentement déraper vers son côté obscur. Je savais que je parviendrais à mes fins si je continuais sur ma lancée, et même si je me battais contre moi-même pour ne plus dire un mot, pour ne plus faire un geste qui pourrait le faire exploser, nous faire imploser à l'unissons, le combat était déjà perdu d'avance. Je sentais la bête gronder en moi comme une ombre rampant sur le parquet, déchirant de ses griffes acérées le bois qui autrefois était si vif, si vivant, si éblouissant de splendeur. Aujourd'hui, après le passage du monstre, il ne reste plus que des cicatrices et une ombre qui rode toujours, attendant le bon moment pour revenir à la charge, déposant par la même occasion d'autres cicatrices, d'autres plaies béantes qui se refermeront avec le temps mais qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

Cela sembla fonctionner. J'aurai préféré qu'il s'abstienne de dérailler. Mais lui comme moi étions si à cran que chaque confrontation renouveler notre amertume refoulée. Une haine qui arrivait de nulle part et que tout deux ne comprenions pas. Ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules pour y enfoncer ses doigts forts et robustes. Je grimaçais par la pression exercée par tant de passion.

 **« -Voyons Major… voyons calme toi »** Roucoulais-je.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'avais l'impression de devenir l'une de ces greluches qui se fou des conséquences de ses actes, de ses paroles. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Au fond de moi, je sentais tout de même une pointe de culpabilité qui m'était propre.

 **« -Merde mais c'est quoi ton problème ! »** Hurla-t-il en crachant du venin au visage.

 **« -C'est toi ! TOI ! »** Répondis-je sifflante en attrapant ses poignets et les tordant le plus possible de ma force de nouveau-né.

Aussitôt, Jasper se détacha de moi pour se mettre en position de défense. Mais je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à m'attaquer. Un Major ne se met pas en retrait, il affronte le danger coute que coute.

 **« -Je vais te tuer monstre… Infâme femme, si seulement tu savais maitriser tes pensées obscures cela ne se ressentirait pas dans tes émotions. Tu es perfide mais moi je vois ton jeu »** Grogna-t-il.

Sauf que moi je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'il me disait. En quoi étais-je horrible de le détester ? En quoi mes sentiments étaient si visibles ? Cet homme était indéniablement aussi fou que moi… Sans me laisser plus de répit, il se jeta sur moi prêt à m'arracher littéralement la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le plus profond des abysses. Pendant quelques millièmes de secondes je crus m'y perdre et ne jamais en ressortir, mais les bras puissants du vampire vinrent entourer ma taille pour tenter de l'arracher. Me débattant avec fureur, je persifflais et réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à lui mettre un coup de genou qui le fit reculer. Mais cela ne le fit pas fuir, Jasper se jeta une nouvelle fois sur moi et je l'arrêtais en posant mes mains sur ses joues, mes yeux rencontrant les siens.

 **« -Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas un monstre »** Répétais-je plusieurs fois la voix chevrotante d'angoisse que le vampire aille réellement jusqu'à ses fins.

Mes paupières étaient le plus ouvertes possibles, comme si cela me permettait d'être au maximum de ma concentration. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, cela n'était qu'une porte grande ouverte sur la trouille monumentale que me faisait vivre actuellement le vampire. Si j'avais pu ne serait-ce que verser une seule et maudite larme je l'aurai probablement fait en cet instant. Je n'étais pas un monstre. Dans ma vie je n'avais connu que quelques personnes que l'on pouvait appeler ainsi et ils portaient tous des grandes capes noires. Être comparée à pareil individu me faisait mal… Bien plus mal que la haine que j'avais pu ressentir plus tôt.

 **« -ça ne marche pas avec moi tes manipulations »** Me dit-il, sa voix me ramenant sur la situation présente.

 **« -Jasper je… Je… je ne te manipule pas. »** Couinais-je outrée qu'on me croit aussi mesquine.

 **« -Alors explique toi avant que je ne t'arrache la tête à l'aide de mes dents. Et crois-moi Hermione qui je prendrais plaisir »** Souffla-t-il dangereusement.

 **« -Je ne sais pas. »**

 **« -Tu ne sais pas ?! »** Cria-t-il me faisant sursauter.

De tous les côtés, ma tête se tournait de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche pour lui signaler que vraiment je ne savais pas. Il grogna et fit valser mes bras qui pendirent lamentablement de chaque côté de mon corps. Rapidement je fermais les yeux et attendis que ma dernière heure, ou plutôt seconde, se finisse. Mais rien ne vient et quand je rouvris les yeux en ayant rassembler mon courage, je pus constater que Jasper n'était plus en face de moi mais à l'autre bout de la pièce à regarder le ciel. Je soupirais comme si j'avais réellement besoin d'expulser l'air qui se trouvait dans mes poumons et le vampire s'éloigna à grande vitesse, ne laissant derrière lui que les paroles suivantes : **« je vais chasser »**.

Je ne le vis pas pendant deux jours. Deux jours où il me laissa avec ma peur, avec ma culpabilité et le remord. J'aurai aimé qu'il me dise ce qu'il entendait par manipulation. J'avais tendance à le chercher, mais je pensais qu'il jouait tout autant que moi à raviver cette flamme noire et obscure. Mais apparemment je me trompais. Charlotte m'avait dit que je pouvais faire confiance à son mari et à Jasper… mais aujourd'hui je me retrouvais toute seule avec cet homme et je ne pouvais dire si oui ou non je pouvais me fier à lui….

 **« -C'est quoi ça ? »** Me fit remarquer la voix du Major.

Il semblait déjà fâché alors que nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Je délaissais mon livre pour porter toute mon attention sur cet arrivant inopportun.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que… »** Commençais-je en me levant d'un coup.

Jasper tenait entre ses doigts une enveloppe que j'aurai pu reconnaitre entre mille. Arrivant d'un coup sur lui, je lui arrachais des mains le bien et le fusillait du regard en lâchant :

 **« -Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »**

 **« -Un Grand-Duc d'Amérique l'a déposée. Tu m'expliques ? »** Lui répondit-il.

 **« -Non. Ça ne te regarde pas. »** Lui dis-je en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas négociable.

 **« -Hermione… »**

 **« -J'ai dit non Jasper ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Ce sont mes affaires, ma vie ! »**

Il leva les bras en l'air en synchronisation avec ses yeux, puis il me laissa seule avec ce bien que j'aurai préféré ne jamais voir. Pendant plusieurs heures, je restais dans ma chambre totalement anéantie par cette lettre. Jamais je n'avais pensé aux conséquences qu'occasionnerait mon voyage soudain. Aujourd'hui elles me revenaient en pleine tête… et ça faisait horriblement mal.

 **« -Hermione… »**

Je levais la tête pour me tourner de nouveau vers Jasper qui était posé sur le pas de la porte. Il n'était pas rentré de peur que je lui saute dessus. Nous avions convenu que chacun devait respecter l'intimité de l'autre. Jusqu'à présent, cette promesse avait souvent été rompue. Mais alors que la nuit était tombée sur ce 17 février, Jasper semblait soudain vouloir la respecter. Je m'étais installée près de la fenêtre me remémorant encore et encore les mots de la lettre.

 **« -Est-ce que ça va ? Je sens tes émotions vaciller dangereusement. »** Continua-t-il à dire de sa voix douce et suave à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre manipulateur dans ton esprit… »** Soupirais-je en arrêtant de le regarder et me reconcentrant sur l'extérieur de la maison.

 **« -Tu peux me parler tu sais. J'ai confiance en Charlotte. Si elle t'apprécie c'est pour une raison, et j'aimerai voir ce qu'elle aime en toi… Si tu me le permets. »** Expliqua-t-il doucement comme si j'étais soudain une biche apeurée.

Nerveusement je replaçais mes cheveux et me séparais de cette fenêtre qui avait été mon point d'ancrage pour ces horribles heures. Je m'en détachais d'un pas puis de deux pour rejoindre Jasper. Je posais une main sur sa poitrine et le poussais légèrement. Il se décala sans que je n'eusse d'efforts à faire. Je l'en remerciais d'un léger rictus et fermais la porte derrière nous. Consciemment je lui faisais comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à chercher ce qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. Evidemment, je ne considérais pas cette pièce comme étant ma vraie chambre car la mienne se trouvait dans la banlieue de Londres… avant que je n'ôte la mémoire à mes parents. A cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur mort se contracter. J'essayais le plus possible de ne pas penser à eux. Cela me faisait trop mal et je savais qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Je devais vivre avec le fait que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille.

 **« -Allons faire un tour. J'étouffe ici. »** Lui dis-je.

 **« -Suis-moi. Je connais un endroit qui pourrait t'aérer l'esprit. »** M'informa-t-il en entamant une marche

Je gardais le silence, suivant Jasper sans même penser à lui demander où nous allions. Car étrangement en cet instant je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Il y a un peu plus de deux jours nous nous entretuons presque avant de nous ignorer et maintenant c'était comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, que notre animosité s'était envolée. Mais je savais qu'à tout moment nous pourrions déraper car nous étions deux êtres totalement imprévisibles. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'avais du mal avec Jasper... car il me faisait penser à moi bien plus que ce que j'aurai pu avouer.

 **« -Merci. »** Dis-je d'un coup.

C'était si soudain que Jasper se stoppa au milieu du chemin verdoyant où il nous avait emmenés. Je vis son visage exprimer une grande surprise. Probablement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant de politesse de ma part. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre sa réaction, je n'avais pas été des plus accueillante et bienveillante avec lui. Alors je ne fus pas offusquée de voir l'un de ses sourcils se lever, preuve qu'il se demandait quoi faire ou quoi dire à mon merci.

 **« -Cet endroit est fantastique. Je ne pensais pas trouver pareil paradis dans l'état du Texas. »**

 **« -L'air y est plus frais et les bruits plus apaisants. »**

 **« -C'est vrai, je l'ai remarqué dès mes premiers pas... »**

J'arrêtais de parler quelques instants rejoignant Jasper qui était arrêté à quelques pas à toi. A sa hauteur, je me posais juste en face de lui en soupirant légèrement.

 **« -Jasper... Merci. Je ne dis pas ça pour paraitre gentille ou manipulatrice. Vraiment, je le pense merci. Et je crois que je te dois des excuses. »**

 **« -Tu n'as pas à ... »**

 **« -Si je pense que je dois me faire pardonner. Tu avais raison. J'ai tendance à te provoquer, mais ce n'est pas de la mesquinerie ou pour être méchante. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec toi. Tu fais ressortir la partie la plus obscure de mon être. »**

Il tiqua quelques instants à ce que je venais de dire avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne compris pas ce qui le faisait rire… peut-être mon air désespéré. Mais son rire était contagieux. Je me mis d'abord à sourire doucement, puis plus intensément avant de me mettre moi aussi à rire avec force et passion. A quelques mètres de là, des oiseaux s'envolèrent des branches d'arbres… probablement parce que nous faisions trop de bruit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me retrouvais littéralement pliée en deux sous un fou rire incontrôlable. Après plusieurs minutes, je me tournais vers Jasper qui souriait encore comme si un ange venait de descendre du ciel texan.

 **« -Pourquoi ? »** Demandais-je.

 **« -Car nous avons tous une part sombre en nous Hermione. Si je fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de mauvais en toi, bien au contraire tu fais sortir ce qu'il y a de bon en moi… »** Avoua-t-il.

 **« -Que... »** Entamais-je.

Mais impossible pour moi de continuer de parler. J'étais littéralement scotchée. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, car j'avais plus l'impression que je faisais ressortir plus souvent son vampire qu'autre chose, mais je lui faisais un minimum confiance pour croire en ses paroles. C'était peut-être stupide de ma part …

 **« -J'aurai pu te tuer des centaines de fois sans même penser à ce que pourrait songer Charlotte et Peter. Mais, tu sais me calmer en une seconde. Tu es peut-être capable me mettre dans une rage folle que je ne pensais plus être capable d'atteindre, mais malgré ça tu es en vie. Jamais mon monstre intérieur n'a été sous contrôle que depuis que tu es là. C'est comme si j'étais une putain de marionnette entre tes sentiments fluctuants. »**

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses paroles me touchèrent au plus haut point. Moi, j'étais le tyran et lui l'ange qui ne me tuait pas et qui supportait sans quasi pas broncher mes sautes d'humeur. J'étais en effet un monstre. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que me supporter pendant quelques minutes ? Je ne me supportais pas moi-même en cet instant. D'ailleurs cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'aimais plus…

 **« -Hermione… tu ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Je vois bien que tu combats quelques choses… et je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir suggéré que tu étais un monstre. C'était sous … »**

 **« -Non tais-toi ! »** Dis-je subitement en déposant mon index sur ses lèvres. **« Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Plus d'excuse. Tu as raison de croire que je suis mauvaise. Car c'est le cas. Je ne peux plus nier la vérité. Je ne suis pas une personne qu'il faut côtoyer. »** Affirmais-je.

 **« -Tu sais que c'est faux et qu'aucun de nous ne te laissera penser cela. Et encore moins moi. »**

Il posa sa main sur mon index pour le faire descendre. Machinalement, et peut-être comme une bouée de sauvetage, mes doigts s'attachèrent aux siens. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi penser, quoi faire. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'allais probablement m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais ce fut tout autre chose. Jasper me tenait toujours la main et moi je restais accrochée à lui comme s'il était mon seul et unique point d'ancrage. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Depuis que j'étais là, lui et Charlotte semblaient toujours derrière moi à ramasser mon popotin qui se retrouve à terre constamment. Sauf qu'à ce moment précis, je fis une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible avec lui.

Me jetant sur lui avec passion, j'attrapais ses lèvres avec avidité, comme si je n'avais attendu que cela depuis tant d'années. Mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains se posant sur ma taille me firent totalement fondre. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux alors que sa langue forçait la barrière de mes lippes. Je le laissais entrer, me perdant encore et un peu dans ce toucher qui m'emmenait vers d'autres contrés. D'un mouvement fluide, il vint me plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche et tandis que mon corps se cambrait tout naturellement contre son buste, je repris conscience de ce qui se passait. Je poussais d'un coup Jasper et m'extirpais de ses bras avant de m'enfuir comme une enfant prise en faute.

Je l'ai entendu m'appeler et moi lui répondre un « non » fort et sans issu. Mais je ne me rappelai pas comment j'arrivais en Angleterre… Laissant Jasper seul au Texas.


	6. Chapter 5

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Un mois ! UN MOIS ! Non, mais c'est quoi cette organisation de M**** Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Entre mon futur contrat d'alternance, mon concours à préparer pour mon entrer en Master, mes partiels… et évidemment avec mon poignet...

Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de terminer mon chapitre alors qu'il était commencé depuis bel lurette ! Je me sens tellement honteuse -_- Je vous avais promis au moins un chapitre par mois, et là ça fait plus d'un mois.

Avec mon poignet j'ai tenté d'écrire avec ma reconnaissance vocale pour la fin, alors j'espère réellement qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes… Car la voix n'est pas le plus fidèle des outils, mais bien pratique quand on ne peut pas écrire plus de 10 minutes par jour.

Alors avec ces 2600 mots, j'espère que cette fin de mois de novembre pour fera autant plaisir que les anciens chapitres.

Je tiens vivement à remercier chacun et chacune de vous qui laisse des reviews et qui me suivent dans cette fanfiction.

Je pense également commencer à traduire quelques fanfictions, qu'en pensez-vous ?

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

SirPhil.

 **INFORMATION** : Passage entre [...] est tiré du 7ème tome  Les reliques de la mort de J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **LONDRES 18 FEVRIER 20h30.**

 **« -Il y a bien quelque chose à faire ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire Harry. »**

 **« -Je sais bien Ron mais tu sais tout comme moi que si Hermione ne veut pas être retrouvé alors nous n'avons plus qu'à prier Merlin qu'elle se montre d'elles-mêmes. »**

Le rouquin soupira, il savait que son meilleur ami avait tout à fait raison. Hermione Granger était la fille la plus têtue qu'ils connaissent. Et il lui avait tenu tête pendant des années, lui prouvant combien ses agissements étaient puérils, enfantins et banals. Elle avait été la seule à le faire et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait voulu lui rendre l'appareil, lui montrer qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils avaient pourtant cherché, avaient retourné ciel et terre pour savoir où la jeune femme s'était volatilisée. Ils étaient allés chez ses parents pour ne trouver que du vide. La maison désertée sans vie ne faisait que refléter leur propre quotidien. Si elle n'était pas allée chercher ses parents, alors où pouvait-elle être ?

 **« -Tu crois qu'un jour nous la reverrons ? »** Demanda-t-il ses yeux bruns se perdant dans l'horizon obscur.

 **« -Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours cru connaître Hermione, mais je dois avouer, non, nous devons nous avouer, que depuis la bataille, depuis qu'elle est devenue ce qu'elle est nous ne la connaissons pas. Est-elle réellement partie pour nous protéger, pour nous libérer de l'entrave de sa condition ? Je ne sais pas. C'est elle qui a toutes les réponses, comme toujours. »**

Harry voyait en Hermione une sœur aimante et protectrice. Lui qu'on appelait l'élu, celui qui a vaincu le maître des ténèbres, lui qui a mis fin à la guerre grâce à ses amis, à ses acolytes, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin au calvaire de son amie, de sa sœur de cœur. Il avait pourtant vu que plus le temps passé, et plus la jeune femme tombait dans un cercle vicieux rempli de ténèbres, d'angoisses et de doutes. Il pensait naïvement qu'en allant la voir tous les jours, en lui racontant les petites anecdotes du monde sorcier et en lui ramenant des livres la jeune femme se sortirait de ce labyrinthe où ses pensées se perdaient. Ils avaient tous les deux torts. La fin de la guerre les avaient-ils transformés en Poufsouffle, être naïf qui ne semble pas avoir ce qui se trouve pourtant juste en dessous de leurs yeux.

 **« -Harry… que crois-tu que Hermione ferait si c'était l'un de nous deux qui étaient partis ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu bien inventer pour pouvoir me retrouver ? »** Demanda le fondeur.

Le jeune Potter resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, voir même quelques minutes. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide tandis que ses pensées et ses méninges tournaient à plein régime. Qu'est-ce que Hermione aurait fait ? Mais là n'était pas la question, il n'était pas Hermione, ni lui, ni Ron. Lui Harry Potter, se serait servi de la carte du maraudeur si la jeune femme s'était cachée dans le grand château qu'est Poudlard.

 **« -La carte des maraudeurs, et si nous la modifions… »**

 **TEXAS, 22 FEVRIER**

 **« -Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ! »**

 **« -Charlotte… calme toi… »**

 **« -Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Jasper Withlock, tu n'es qu'un gros qu'on ! Ne vas-tu pas arrêter de penser qu'à ta petite personne ! »**

 **« -Mais Char je n'y suis… »**

Dans un hurlement de rage, le vampire se jeta à corps perdu sur l'homme qu'elle appelait Major. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère et déçue de son comportement. Charlotte avait une haute estime de lui et jamais auparavant elle ne se serait frottée à lui, combattant comme une forcenée pour lui arracher bras et tête. Mais alors qu'elle revenait d'un magnifique voyage, elle apprenait qu'Hermione, la seule fille capable de supporter Peter et Jasper dans la même pièce, était partie il y a de ça plusieurs jours. Évidemment, le Major n'avait pas pris la peine de la ramener. Il profitait enfin du calme et de sa solitude qu'il réclamait depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée dans leur vie. Tout du moins, c'est ce que pensait Charlotte. Des pensées bien horribles, qu'elle n'aurait jamais formulées à haute voix auparavant, ni même songées. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle mettait tout sur la faute de son ami, de son frère d'armes. Alors, elle ne prit pas de gants et arrêta de vouloir discuter avec lui. C'était comme si elle fonçait droit dans un mur, et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la patience pour ça. Elle s'acharnait sur son corps, ses poings martelant le torse du vampire qui se laissait faire. Car le Major avait cherché pendant des jours, pendant des nuits sans même penser à aller se nourrir. Mais la jeune femme était tout bonnement introuvable. Il recherchait un vampire, pas une sorcière ayant l'habitude de disparaître

 **TEXAS, 24 FEVRIER**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour attirer tous les ennuis sur moi ? Je n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres… avant. Aujourd'hui je suis une sorcière sans pouvoir, et un vampire totalement nulle. J'ai l'impression de subir un bipolaire vampirique, et je n'aimais tout simplement pas ça. Comment faire pour arrêter tout ça ? Dois-je y retourner comme si de rien était ? Non… j'avais embrassé cet homme sans aucune raison. Enfin… j'avais une raison plutôt importante : j'en avais envie, voilà tout, et je l'avais fait. Point. Devenais-je comme ces filles de joie, de petite vertu, sans conscience ni fierté qui sautaient sur tout, n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ? Je ne peux pas dire qu'il était n'importe quoi, ou même n'importe qui. Jasper Withlock était un homme au caractère et à la posture imposante. Il était l'homme dont avait besoin toute fille rêvant du prince charmant aux bras qui pourraient construire le meilleur des abris pour toute une vie. Mais au-delà de ça, je savais pertinemment que le vampire n'avait pas cette pointe de romance. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avais-je sauté dessus comme si Jasper était l'homme dont j'avais besoin ?

Cela faisait des jours, des semaines que je parcourais l'état du Texas de long en large, même en diagonale pour tenter de trouver une solution. J'étais considérée comme une génie dans le monde sorcier, alors pourquoi aucune solution ne me venait ? Cela avait le don de m'horripiler, de me rendre encore plus barge que je ne l'étais déjà. J'avais bien imaginé un retour sous les plus beaux auspices ou encore, de tout simplement partir sans jamais me retourner. Mais vous et moi savons, que cette solution m'était tout simplement impossible à réaliser. Ce n'était pas par fierté, ou même par la curiosité qui m'avait poussé à venir ici, mais tout bonnement parce que mon vampire avait une histoire à régler dans le coin. Quelle histoire ? Je ne le sais pas encore… mais je sais qu'elle a un rapport avec lui, Peter.

J'avais décidé de quitter la bourgade dans laquelle je m'étais installée. Je n'avais pas avec moi énormément d'affaires, et je pouvais donc, à volonté, bouger sans que j'en sois gênée. J'avais seulement avec moi un sac contenant quelques affaires, des livres, ma baguette, quelques vêtements par-ci et par-là et également, les photos de mon ancienne vie. Ce sac était tout ce qu'il me restait… C'était mon bien le plus précieux. Si précieux que je pourrais tuer n'importe qui s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je faillis faire ce jour-là.

Je marchais. Je marchais tranquillement et sereinement au milieu des petites rues d'une des villes influentes du Texas quand mon sac s'écrasa sur le sol renversant tout son contenu sur le sol. Baguette, photos, argent, livres… Quasiment toute ma vie était sur le parterre grisâtre. Si mon cœur avait encore eu quelques battements à donner, je suis certaine qu'il se serrait arrêté avant de faire une embarder et de partir au triple galop. J'étais à fleur de peau. C'était indéniable. Je craquais pour un oui et pour un non, et quand un jeune homme se baissa pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires je vis rouge. Il avait posé sa main sur ma baguette. Personne n'avait à toucher ma baguette, c'était le bien le plus précieux d'un sorcier, et moi j'étais assez stupide pour qu'elle se retrouve à quatre pas de moi. Ma main souffla l'air d'un mouvement rapide et raide attrapant brusquement le poignet de cet homme… Peter.

 **« -N'y touche pas »** Grognais-je, mes yeux devenant automatiquement noir.

J'étais furieuse que cet homme se permette de toucher à mon bien le plus précieux. Il ne méritait pas pareil honneur. Il n'était pas assez bien pour avoir ce privilège, me disais-je en mon fort intérieur. Et tous ces mots me paraissaient totalement normal. Peter n'était pas un homme en qui j'avais confiance.

 **« -Je t'ai dit de ne pas la toucher »** Hurlais-je telle une furie prise d'hystérie.

Je ne lui laissais pas le choix, ni le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et lui sautais dessus afin d'arracher son crâne de son buste. Je ne supportais plus de voir son visage si méprisant. Je ne pouvais plus le voir. Cet homme me donnait envie de vomir. Dès qu'il était dans les parages, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : le tuer. Mes ongles acérés transperçaient sa chemise et sa peau comme si j'avais envie de donner un nouvel aspect à sa peau d'albâtre. Mais rien d'esthétique ne me venait en pensée, tout ce que je désirais c'était de faire un massacre, un carnage dédicacé Hermione Granger, la folle vampire-sorcière.

 **« -Je te hais Peter ! Je te hais ! »** Criais-je en m'en prenant à lui. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il ne m'attaquait pas. Il ne faisait que se défendre, espérant probablement que ma fureur se calmerait d'elle-même.

 **« -Hermione… S'il te plait… Calme-toi, tu vas finir par te faire mal. »**

 **« -RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH »**

Je le méprise. Je l'exècre. Comment ose-t-il me prendre de haut ainsi ? Me faire mal ? Je suis un vampire rien ne peut me faire mal ! Je le hais. Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui arracher ses membres un à un. Je vais le…

Un bras vola et ce n'était pas le mien. Un bout d'épaule se fracassa sur le mur derrière nous alors que de nombreux moldus hurlaient d'effrois devant tel spectacle. D'autres applaudissaient pensant que nous jouons une comédie et qu'un tournage avait lieu. Moi… j'étais trop effrayée par ce que je venais de faire pour ne serait-ce que leur dire que tout ceci n'était pas une vaste plaisanterie. Non… car j'aurai préféré.

 **« -Désolé… »** soufflais-je à peine en partant à toute vitesse, ramassant au passage mon sac et mes affaires… oubliant par la même occasion ma baguette que Peter avait gardé près de lui…

Mais un désolé est-ce suffisant après ce que je venais de lui faire subir ? Qui étais-je ? Comment pouvais-je me comporter de la sorte ? J'étais sensée faire partie du camp des gentil, mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il me semblait évident que je n'étais plus cette fille-là…

Alors, qui suis-je ? Suis-je encore une sorcière ? Suis-je un vampire en paix ou un monstre suceur de sang humain prêt à détruire le monde ? Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je pour me permettre de détruire un homme qui ne voulait que m'aider ? Je ne suis qu'une horrible femme qui ne mérite qu'une chose …

 **POUDLARD, 1er MAI 1998**

[Sa voix magiquement amplifiée pour être entendue dans toutes l'école perçant les tympans de Harry.

 **« -Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisons ensemble un monde nouveau. »**

Le parc et le château étaient silencieux.]

Nous nous regardions chacun à tour de rôles, ne sachant pas quoi croire, quoi penser, quoi faire face à cet homme qui venait d'anéantir tous nos espoirs en quelques mots. J'avais combattu cet face de serpent pendant 7 ans, et en quelques secondes il venait de m'arracher le cœur tout en gardant mon corps vivant et debout. Ainsi, je pouvais voir ce qui se passait sans réagir à la douleur qui tenaillait mon être tout entier. Mais mon cœur était encore dans ma poitrine et la douleur était belle et bien réelle. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami. Je venais de perdre l'homme que je considérais comme mon frère. Un hurlement aigu de douleur extrême se répercutait contre les murs démolis du grand château. Ce hurlement, c'est moi qui le produisait. Mes cordes vocales se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre, alors que ma luette vibrait prête à s'arracher du fond de ma gorge. Qu'importe si je ne pourrais plus parler pendant des mois… Harry était mort et Voldemort avait gagné. C'était comme si nous étions déjà tous morts également.

Comme un inferi au regard humain je déambulais vers la cour du parc. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Je n'étais plus maître de rien. Mes muscles me faisaient souffrir un mal de chien. Ma baguette était tel un bout de bois brûlant à force d'avoir jeté sort sur sort. Je m'étais battue comme une forcenée, comme une lionne aurait dit Fred. Mais il était mort… tout comme Harry. Que me restait-il ?

 **« -Hermione ! »**

Oui… que me restait-il maintenant que tous ceux que j'aimais tombait les uns après les autres ?

 **« -Hermione ! »**

Mes parents étaient je ne sais où. Harry était dans un autre monde avec ses parents. La plupart de mes amis étaient probablement mort. Que me restait-il ?

 **« -HERMIONE ! »**

Je me retournais d'un bond en entendant la voix désespérée de Ronald qui courrait après moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait. La guerre était finie. Tout ce monde merveilleux venait de voir sa fin en ce 1er mai 1998. Alors pourquoi Ronald courrait vers moi ?

Soudain je compris. Des bras froid et durs comme de la pierre m'encerclèrent et me coupèrent le souffle. Je sentis tout mon souffle s'extirper de ma poitrine et d'un mouvement fluide à l'unissons d'un cri de Ron, je hurlais. La mort s'emparait de moi à la même vitesse que mon sang glissait dans la cavité buccale du vampire.

Même si Ronald arrivait avec des renforts pour défaire le vampire de son étreinte, je le sentis glisser vers mon oreille un : **« Tu es à moi Granger. »** qui ne laissait présager qu'une chose, même si la mort ne m'emportait pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, je serais déjà morte mentalement, émotionnellement depuis cet instant.


	7. Chapter 6

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 6 avec ses 2450 mots. Plus court mais plus rapidement posté. J'essaye de m'organiser le mieux possible pour ne pas me retrouver en retard, car entre ma 1ère année de Licence en LLCE Anglais, mon alternance à chercher pour mon Master Communication et mon entrée en Communication à mettre en place… sans compter ma maladie et le travail les vendredi et samedi, autant vous dire que mes semaines sont bien chargées en ce moment. Mais voilà, je poste malgré tout et commence à trouver une bonne organisation

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement :

 **Noominaome** , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les cinq autres.

 **Isabella-57** , merci d'être présente et pour tes reviews et tes messages qui me redonnent toujours le sourire. Ta franchise est rafraichissante et tu oses toujours dire ce qui va ou ne va pas dans mes chapitres et c'est vraiment ce que j'apprécie en toi. L'histoire va commencer à devenir plus croustillante à partir du 8ème chapitre, j'aime vous faire languir.

Et vous tous et toutes qui vous êtes inscrites pour le suivi de ma fanfiction, de l'avoir mis dans vos favoris. Même si vous ne laissez pas de messages, je suis ravie de voir que malgré tout vous êtes là pour la lire et partager ce moment avec moi, avec nous.

ALORS bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

SirPhil.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 _TEXAS, 3 MARS_

Il lui était impossible de rester calme et impassible. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Peter se retrouvait tourmenter par le pressentiment que son don lui envoyait par vagues. Il aurait aimé dépasser ce stade et dire à la jeune femme qu'il lui pardonnait par ses excès de colère. Mais son intuition, plus que souvent bonne, lui disait que son comportement colérique n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait qu'elle soit un nouveau-né. Il avait l'impression que ça allait bien plus loin que ça. Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme cachait quelque chose de bien plus grand, bien plus dangereux qu'une colère de bébé vampire.

Avec son bras en miette, il était rentré fou de rage. Lui qui avait pris sur lui pour ne pas lui arracher de membre, lui qui avait décidé d'être le Bon Samaritain commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter cette femme. Hermione Granger avait dépassé ses limites. Elle était arrivée telle un boulet de canon démolissant toute sa vie. Ils avaient tous les trois une vie bien rangée, bien organisée, et aucun débordement n'avait lieu. Même le Major avait réussi à canaliser ses excès de soif… alors cette gamine pouvait bien se polariser mentalement et physiquement à son tour.

C'était probablement très égoïste de sa part de penser ça, mais comme dit avant Peter n'avait vraiment pas un bon sentiment avec cette histoire et le bout de bois qu'il tenait entre ses doigts était un indice de toute cette bouse dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous les trois fourrés en acceptant ce nouveau-né fou. Pendant des jours, des semaines Peter avait visionné sous tous ses angles le bout de bois sans plus savoir ce que pouvait être cet objet. Il était important pour la jeune, c'était indéniable. Elle avait tenté de lui arracher la tête quand il l'avait ramassé. Un simple geste d'entraide qui avait failli lui couter son immortalité. Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'important, sinon ce nouveau-né était bon pour le boucher... or, Charlotte n'était pas prête à accepter ça. Son âme, sa déesse ne lui parlait plus. Elle refusait qu'il la touche, car il avait fait fuir sa nouvelle amie. Sa femme était entêtée et avait une confiance aveugle en sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'écoutait ni les reproches de Peter, ni les conseils du Major préférant s'enfermer dans une bulle personnelle pour s'éloigner de ces deux crétins comme elle aimait les appeler actuellement.

 **« -J'ai dit non Peter ! Non, je ne la ferais pas venir ici pour que vous l'enfermiez et la torturez afin qu'elle avoue une histoire personnelle. »**

 **« -Elle est dangereuse Char ! Elle ne devrait pas trainer seule et les Volturis auraient dû s'en occuper depuis belle lurette ! »** Hurlait-il ses yeux noircis par la rage et la colère qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

 **« -Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Elle a juste besoin de temps ! Mais bien sur vous ne pouvez pas comprendre parce que VOUS deux êtes parfaits ! Vous êtes irréprochables, n'est-ce pas ! »** Lui criait-elle dessus, sa bouche crachant un venin acerbe et corrosif.

Jamais Charlotte n'avait été aussi en froid contre l'homme de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait eu à se mettre entre ses amis et une autre personne. Jamais son point de vue n'avait paru aussi insignifiant aux yeux des deux personnes qui vivaient avec elle.

 **« -Vois ce qu'elle arrive à faire. »** Entama Jasper à l'autre bout de la pièce. **« C'est un grand stratège, elle nous manipule tous. Depuis qu'elle est là, nous n'avons plus notre sérénité d'antan. Tu ne peux le nier Charlotte. Avoue au moins que les angoisses de Peter ne sont pas infondées »** Tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Ils avaient raison. Elle le savait. Mais Charlotte ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était comme abandonner Hermione, sa nouvelle amie. Elle ne voulait tout simplement affirmer les dires de ses deux compagnons. Elle n'était pas la traitre qui laisserait Hermione à la première bataille. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux rapprocher, et avoir une femme près d'elle avait fait réaliser à la jeune femme que cette féminité, cette nouvelle amitié lui faisait un bien fou. Toujours entouré de deux hommes, Charlotte appréciait réellement cette nouvelle relation, que ça en déplaise aux garçons mais elle n'abandonnerait pas cela pour rien au monde.

 **« -Vous avez raison. »** Retentit une voix juste derrière eux.

Les trois vampires se retournèrent d'un bond prêt à démembrer la personne qui osait s'incruster dans leur discussion tendue. Hermione…

J'étais arrivée de nulle part, leurs mots étaient si violents que j'avais pu les entendre depuis des mètres déjà. Sournoisement et égoïstement, je m'étais stoppée pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire à mon sujet. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Charlotte se monte les deux garçons contre elle pour moi. Je ne méritais pas pareille aide. Cette femme faisait tellement pour moi alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de moi. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression avec nos conversations nombreuses qu'elle avait réussi à lire en moi plus que ce que j'aurai pu lire en moi-même. Parfois, nous ne nous comprenons pas, mais autrui arrive si facilement à nous lire. Les surprises de la vie.

 **« -Hermione… tu… »** Commença Charlotte.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là vampire ? »** Siffla Peter, ses yeux noirs braqués sur moi.

La position des deux vampires mâles voulait tout dire. Ils étaient sur la défensive et étaient prêt à me tuer d'un claquement de doigt si j'avais le moindre geste déplacé ou dangereux.

 **« -Je suis venue vous demandez de me tuer. »** Murmurais-je imperceptiblement comme si j'étais à bout de souffle, à bout de vie.

 **« -NON ! »** Hurla Charlotte en se mettant automatiquement devant moi, voulant empêcher les hommes de sa vie d'achever mon éternité.

Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareil supplice ? N'y a-t-il pas de moyen plus simple pour tout arrêter ? J'aimerais que tout cesse une bonne fois pour tout, que je n'ai plus ce trou béant dans la poitrine à chaque fois que je pense à lui. J'aimerais juste pouvoir m'assoupir pour un long moment et qu'à mon réveil tout soit différent. Est-ce que la réalité peut se changer en rêve ? Puis-je forcer mes songes à devenir plus forts, plus réelles ? Tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'avoir une vie des plus simples. Est-ce si compliqué ?

Jasper me regardait en coin, son visage contracté par la colère qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'agir de la sorte. Mais pour autant que je sache, rien ne pouvait effacer la douleur que moi je supportais à l'heure actuelle. Tandis que j'aurais voulu tendre la main vers Charlotte pour l'apaiser, lui dire que tout s'arrangerait, que je me ferais pardonner. Mais mes doigts restaient indéniablement encrés sur mes hanches, froissant le jean que j'avais mis ce matin. Il aurait fallu d'un pas pour que mes bras viennent encercler son buste pour lui offrir un tout nouveau cocon de paix. Mais rien de tout ceci ne pouvait se réaliser. J'étais la femme qu'ils détestaient le plus, la femme qui leurs avait mentis… la femme qui était le monstre de son passé. J'étais celle qu'ils préféraient voir morte que vivante, et cette pensée me faisait d'autant plus souffrir que j'acceptais cette décision si elle venait à être réalisée.

 **« -NON »** Cria de nouveau Charlotte qui avait parfaitement compris à mon silence que je souhaitais réellement mourir. **« Tu ne vas pas finir ton éternité maintenant ! Je vous l'interdis à tous les trois ! »** Ordonnait-elle.

 **« -Charlotte… je… »**

 **« -NON Hermione ! Plus un mot ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Peter a raison, tu nous caches quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi ! »** Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi avec ses poings posés sur ses hanches.

Une mèche rebelle se dressait devant son visage et ses yeux incandescents de colère. Ainsi, elle me faisait penser à Ginny. Elle agissait comme une meilleure amie alors que moi je n'avais été qu'un monstre qui leur mentait et profitait de sa gentillesse à elle.

 **« -Je… »** Commençais-je.

 **« -Les mensonges ça suffit. On veut savoir pourquoi ce morceau de bois t'intéresse tant. »** M'obligea à répondre Peter en tenant ma baguette entre ses doigts.

Mon expression horrifiée de revoir ma fidèle baguette leur firent comprendre que je cachais bien quelque chose. Charlotte croisa ses bras et balaya la pièce de son bras en m'indiquant le canapé se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'étais fichue, prisonnière d'un interrogatoire qui ne mènerait à rien. J'en étais persuadée.

Penaude, contrariée, stressée je me déplaçais le long de la pièce sans regarder qui que ce soit. Je ressemblais à une gamine qu'on s'apprêtait à punir pour les bêtises qu'elle avait faites, les ennuis qu'elle avait créés. Je méritais bien toutes accusations car j'étais parfaitement coupable. Je le disais haut et fort. Là, assise sur le bord du canapé moelleux je ne me sentais pas des plus sereine alors que les trois vampires me fixaient. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire aux avocats du diable, prêt à m'arracher la tête pour la moindre raison.

 **« -Ton nom c'est bien… »** Entama Charlotte plus doucement, avec plus de gentillesse que je ne l'aurais pensé.

 **« -Oui, je m'appelle bien Hermione. Mon nom complet est Hermione Jane Granger. Je viens bien d'Angleterre. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur d'où je viens Charlotte. La plupart de ce que je t'ai dit en privé est vrai… »**

 **« -La plupart ? Parle ! »** Tonna Jasper en un grognement qui me fit tressaillir.

Je relevais mes paupières pour déposer mes iris sur son visage. L'air me manqua. Il était furieux. Alors qu'il y a un mois de cela nous nous étions rapproché, il se sentait trahi. Je me doutais que le « dieu de la guerre » ne devait pas souvent ressentir ça… et j'étais celle qui lui faisait subir ça. Nous nous étions embrassé. J'avais fui car contrairement à lui je connaissais la vérité. Je savais que rien ne me ferait changer comme pouvait l'espérer Charlotte. Toujours à la recherche d'un je ne sais quoi dans ses yeux, je finis par baisser la tête et me décidais à parler. Jasper était visible passé à autre chose. Il me voyait de nouveau comme le monstre que j'étais. Peter voyait clair en mes intentions mauvaises… Seule Charlotte semblait encore de mon côté. Mais pas pour longtemps. Prenant une respiration qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire je me lançais dans le récit mouvementé qu'avait été ma vie d'adolescente et de jeune femme.

 **« -Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Hermione et je viens d'Angleterre. A ma naissance le 19 septembre 1979, ma vie était tout à fait normale. Mes parents sont de simple dentiste. Jamais nous n'aurions cru que nos vies seraient chamboulés par un tout autre monde. J'ai découvert à l'âge de 11 ans que j'étais une sorcière. J'étais prédestinée à entrer dans une école de sorcier... Je ne connaissais ni ce monde, ni cette école. Moi, une fille de personne "normale" entrait dans un monde qui n'existait que dans mes rêves. Mais dans ce monde être normal est signe de bassesse. »** Commençais-je à leur expliquer avant d'être interrompu par Peter.

 **« -Tu as donc des pouvoirs ? »** Demanda-t-il en bougeant ma baguette comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet.

 **« -J'avais »** Le rectifiais-je. Il haussa un sourcil peu convaincu par ma réponse. **« J'y viens Peter. Mon histoire n'est pas des plus simple à raconter, et je pense que chacun de vous peut parfaitement comprendre qu'il nous faut prendre son temps pour arriver à dire les choses plus simplement »** Leur dis-je sérieusement, le visage grave par les mots que j'échangeais avec eux. **« J'étais jeune et naïve. Je voyais mon rêve se réaliser. Mais la réalité est tout autre. L'immoralité et la méchanceté se trouve dans chaque monde. Dans celui-ci, il y avait une guerre entre les races. Les personnes comme moi venant de parents non-magique et les personnes venant de famille noble uniquement composée de sorciers. Une guerre de pureté faisait rage depuis des années, mais tout le monde croyait que l'homme capable d'enrôler tous ces sorciers était tombé. Ce n'était illusion. Pendant ma troisième année il est revenu. Son but était de tué mon meilleur ami. Il était censé être celui qui le détrônerait au prix de sa vie… une foutue prophétie ! »** Grognais-je.

Je restais pendant plusieurs minutes silencieuses, fixant le parquet de la pièce. Personne ne bougeait, ne parlait. Ils venaient peut-être de comprendre que je n'avais pas une vie rose… Je ne pouvais pas non plus nier que j'avais eu des bons moments, mais depuis un an…

 **« -Hermione »** Souffla Charlotte qui s'était déplacée sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle avait posé son bras autour de mes épaules, et avec lenteur je posais mes iris sur elle. Elle dût y voir toute ma détresse, ma douleur, ma peine. **« -Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer si tu… »**

 **« -Non Char' je dois vous expliquer. Vous méritez de savoir. »**

 **« -Alors on t'écoute. »** Lâcha froidement Peter qui reçut pour réponse un regard obscure et flippant de sa compagne.

 **« -La guerre a explosé. Littéralement. Toute l'Angleterre était touchée, écartelée. Moldue… enfin non-sorcier et sorcier était touché. Aucun camp n'était laissé pour compte. Il y a un an, il y a eu la plus grosse bataille. Les enfants étaient tués. Les non-sorciers et les personnes comme moi étaient torturés pour avoir un sang mauvais, impurs. C'est durant cette bataille que je suis devenue cette fille horrible. Harry, mon meilleur ami était tombé. Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé, il a planté ses crocs dans ma gorge et depuis je me bats contre ses pulsions diaboliques qui m'emparent. Les sorciers ne sont pas faits pour être vampire. Leurs pouvoirs les rendent instables. Les miens ont tout simplement disparus. Personne ne comprend. Ils disaient tous que c'est le choc de la transformation que ça devait revenir dans les quelques mois. Plus d'un an après, je suis là… sans pouvoir… et sans monde. »**

 **« -La lettre… »** Souffla Jasper qui semblait comprendre ce que j'avais encore caché.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête de haut en bas avant de pleurer sans larmes dans les bras de Charlotte. Les deux garçons eurent la grâce et la gentillesse de nous laisser tandis que je laissais mes souffrances s'extérioriser pendant des heures.

* * *

D'ici quelques jours, arrivera une surprise, un chapitre bonus que j'avais envie d'intégrer avec vous pour ces fêtes de fin d'année.  
Plein de bisous à tous et à toutes !  
Phi


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Résumé :**

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans conséquences. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais également à un changement radical de personnalité.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Hello !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ce dernier est à considérer comme un chapitre bonus ! J'adore les fêtes de fin d'année, la période de Noël et sa magie. Il était donc tout naturellement pour moi de vous offrir une petite part de magie (mais pas trop quand même) dans cette histoire que j'espère terminer fin 2017.

J'espère donc que vous trouverez ce chapitre à la hauteur des attentes que j'y ai fixées. J'aurais aimé l'approfondir mais entre le travail (de huit heures du matin à 21 heures) plus les révisions des examens, et les nombreux repas de famille autant vous dirent qu'écrire même ne serait-ce que son mot fut une corvée, est une émission impossible « ou plutôt quasi » pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre à temps.

Alors où je le poste, il me reste encore deux semaines d'examen ainsi qu'un concours pour mon entrée en Master en février, vous comprendrez donc qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre entre janvier et la mi-février ne pouvant pas me permettre de perdre du temps sur les révisions, surtout qu'écrire à la va-vite n'est pas ce que je préfère. Selon moi, il est préférable d'écrire un chapitre tous les deux mois (un bon chapitre écrit correctement que ce soit syntaxiquement, grammaticalement ou que ce soit dans l'orthographe) qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines fait sans lecture ni aménagement…

 **Information :**

Prochainement le 16 janvier 2017 sortira en point et non un chapitre sur ce que j'attends de cette année et de ce qui se passera dans ma vie côté écriture et fiction.

En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bon et heureuses années 2007 ainsi qu'une bonne et agréable lecture de ce chapitre bonus.

SIRPHIL

* * *

CHAPITRE BONUS

Ça ne va pas le faire. Ça ne peut tout simplement pas le faire ! Comprenez ! Moi avec lui… impossible. Qui pourrait le croire ? Certainement pas moi. Il est tout ce que je déteste et ce que j'adore. Il est l'ange et le démon. Il est la perfection et en même l'anéantissement. Mais ce qui m'horripile le plus c'est que je n'arrive jamais à lui en vouloir alors qu'en un claquement de doigt il arrive à me mettre dans des états pas possibles. Il suffit que je croise son regard une unique fois et je cède. Evidemment je ne montre rien…. Jamais. C'est une muraille que j'ai construite pour me protéger de tout ce qui pourrait me nuire. Mes sentiments pour Jasper Withlock pouvant me tuer en un claquement de doigt, il était préférable de prendre certaines précautions.

 **« -Ouah Hermione, tu es magnifique. »** Murmura Charlotte en arrivant près de moi.

Je lui répondis par un sourire gênée. Là, devant ce psyché magnifique et gigantesque je pouvais me regarder de la tête aux pieds. Oui… j'étais belle. J'avais fait des efforts pour la soirée de Noël. Toujours affutée de mes vieux jeans que mes ballades à vitesse vampirique avaient abimés, je m'étais vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge coquelicot que j'avais acheté dans une petite boutique d'Austin. La dame, plutôt âgée, faisait chacune de ses robes à la main, je savais par instinct que cette femme aidait partiellement aidée par sa petite-fille, vélane et très bonne sorcière. J'avais tout de suite compris qu'elle était une cracmol, et cette immersion dans le monde magique américain m'avait fait un bien fou, tout en me rappelant combien mon propre monde magique me manquait.

 **« -A quoi penses-tu ? »** Me demanda Charlotte qui terminait de se préparer à mes côtés.

 **« -Je pensais à mon monde, à Harry et Ron. Tout cela me manque. »** Lui soufflais-je la vérité.

Charlotte ne me jugeait jamais, elle ne comprenait peut-être pas toujours pourquoi j'étais attachée à ce monde qu'elle trouvait bien trop cruel à son gout, mais jamais elle n'avait dit quoi que ce soit, sachant que chaque propos pouvait me blesser involontairement.

 **« -Je devrais faire mon deuil, aller de l'avant mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ce monde, c'était le miens. C'était celui où je me sentais le plus à l'aise. Aujourd'hui je n'appartiens ni au monde de la magie, ni au monde de mes parents. »**

Si je n'avais pas eu cette condition de femme sans larme, probablement que j'aurai pleuré. Mais mon corps ne pouvait plus que sangloter lamentablement avec des tressautements stupides et sans intérêts.

 **« -Hermione, il est tout à fait normal que ça te manque. Mais nous arriverons à te faire comprendre jour après jour que tu as tout à fait ta place parmi nous. »** M'assura-t-elle en passant son bras au-dessus de mon épaule.

Relevant mon visage vers la jeune femme, je tentais un sourire discret et timide. Ce qu'il y avait de bien du coup avec cette condition c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de retoucher mon maquillage puisqu'aucune larme n'était venu l'abimer ou le déformer.

 **« -Merci Char'. Tu devrais rejoindre les garçons, je ne vais pas tarder à descendre également. Il se pourrait qu'ils détruisent le salon si tu les laisses trop longtemps seuls. »** Lui dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie.

Avec un éclat de rire, Charlotte s'en alla dans le couloir et les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait notre petite réception. Je savais qu'ils m'avaient tous trois préparés une surprise magnifique. Peter me l'avait répétée au moins un billion de fois ! Non, non ! Sans exagérer ! J'ai arrêté de compter après la 350 milliardième fois. Cet homme savait vous taper sur le système tout en étant aussi mignon qu'un lapin aux yeux globuleux. Indomptable et implacable, il avait réussi à me faire céder et me voilà en train de m'habiller comme si j'allais au bal de fin d'année pour les septièmes années… bal auquel je n'avais pu assister étant donné que j'avais été enfermée telle une bête sauvage dans une salle confinée de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. C'est donc le bon moment pour rattraper le coup, pouvais-je entendre souligner Ginny si elle avait été présente.

 **« -Allez Hermione… Dans quelques jours, une nouvelle année s'entamera. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de commencer une nouvelle vie… dès ce soir. »** M'encourageais-je en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

L'objet me renvoyait une image de moi fragile et pourtant si forte. Une image qui m'aurait bouleversée plus que de raison. J'étais une gryffondor, une lionne… Non… je n'étais plus cela. J'étais une femme avec un avenir. Une femme se noyant dans l'immortalité…

 **« -Tes sentiments sont troublés »** Souffla Jasper juste derrière moi.

Le vampire posa ses mains sur mes épaules et à cette sensation mes paupières s'abaissèrent ne laissant que son touché et son souffle sur ma nuque. La présence soudaine de Jasper dans mon dos atténuait mes peurs et mes angoisses. Ce n'était jamais à cause de son don, car j'avais appris à savoir quand le vampire l'utilisait ou non… cela ressemblait grandement à une attaque de legilimens…. Et à chaque fois j'avais répliqué en lui montrant mes crocs, alors il avait vite arrêté. Après ça, j'avais pu voir bien plus clairement dans mes émotions. J'avais compris que Jasper était devenu très important pour moi et qu'il fallait que je me protège car cet homme pouvait être aussi imprévisible que Ron sans nourriture.

 **« -Hermione… à quoi penses-tu ? »** Me demanda-t-il si doucement que je crus rêver pendant quelques instants.

Mais ses iris noirs posés sur mon reflet me firent comprendre que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je joins mes yeux aux siens par le biais du miroir et me perdis dans l'infinité de son regard. Après plusieurs secondes, je dus me forcer à avaler la salive qui s'était accumulée dans ma bouche. A chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages je redevenais une fille futile et mut par ses sentiments d'adolescente pré-pubère.

 **« -A moi… à vous. A toi. »** répondis-je vaguement.

 **« -A moi ? »** S'interrogea-t-il en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

 **« -Oui »** répondis-je en bougeant légèrement la tête. **« Je pense à toi… Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien. »**

Les mots étaient sortis… sans que je ne puisse les retenir, sans que je n'eusse le temps de réellement réaliser ce qui se passer. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à attendre. Ils s'étaient échappé de mon esprit pour arriver dans la dure réalité et j'attendais d'ores et déjà les paroles sèches et franches du vampire. Mais rien ne vint. Il me fixait simplement de ses iris teintées d'un noir sans fond dans lesquelles je me perdis en quelques secondes.

 **« -Jasper… je… »** Tentais-je en vain de former une phrase correcte. Mais les mots étaient mon plus grand ennemi ce soir.

Alors que je me reculais de quelques pas pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, dans ce corps que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler, le vampire se jeta littéralement sur moi. Ses mains encerclèrent mon visage dans un geste doux et possessif, puis ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que cet acte manqué arrivait, et les sensations en étaient deux fois plus intenses. Un gémissement s'échappa aussitôt de mes lippes qui se mirent à bouger à l'unissons des siennes. Mes mains agrippèrent sa chemise pour le plaquer un peu plus à moi. Dans un murmure, je soupirais son prénom et je l'entendis ronronner à mon oreille. Je souris contre ses lèvres sans même savoir si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou non.

 **« -Qu'importe si cela est mal. L'important c'est que nous aimions ça. »** Me répondit-il de sa voix suave.

Et je fondis littéralement sous son regard, son être et sa prestance. Cet homme savait s'imposer. Il me dictait ses dires sans les imposer et je ne pouvais que lui dire oui, oui et encore oui. J'aurais pourtant voulu ne pas être sous son pouvoir… mais d'un côté je ne pouvais pas m'en détaché. Non pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire.

 **« -Allons-y Hermione, ils vont finir par nous attendre. »** Me dit-il en me tendant son bras, tel un gentleman.

 **« -Peter et Charlotte doivent savoir que… »** commençais-je avant de m'arrêter subitement en voyant le sourire ravageur de Jasper.

Je venais de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que nos amis qui nous attendaient. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien venir ? Jamais ils ne m'avaient parlé de quelqu'un d'autre…. Et aussitôt ma curiosité prit le pas sur mon angoisse, mon stress et mes mauvaises pensées passées.

 **« -Qui ? Qui nous attend ? »** Demandais-je comme une enfant ce qui fit rire à gorge déployée le vampire.

 **« -Attends un peu et tu verras arriver en bas. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise et louper la tête que tu feras. »** Me dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Quant à moi, j'étais partagée entre l'abandonner là pour courir voir ce qu'ils m'avaient tous les trois réservés ou fuir loin de cette demeure de fou. Mais je ne fis aucun de ses choix. Je pris sur moi, me concentrant sur ma respiration « humaine » … puis des voix vinrent tinter à mes oreilles surdéveloppées.

 **« -Tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment ? Ça fait quoi… un an ? Un peu moins ? »** Disait la voix d'un jeune homme.

 **« -Ne t'en fais pas. Elle nous accueillera avec le sourire. Après tout, elle n'a jamais été mauvaise quoi qu'elle puisse dire. »** Argumentait une jeune femme.

Ces voix… Je les aurais reconnus entre mille. Elles étaient comme gravées dans ma mémoire, jamais je n'aurais pu les effacer, les mettre à néant de mon subconscient. Me stoppant net dans le couloir, à la hauteur de l'escalier, je coulais un regard étonnant et surpris _ presque choqué il faut dire – vers Jasper. Il me souriait comme si tout ceci était tout à fait normal. Mais rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être normal ! RIEN !

 **« -Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »** M'écriai-je avec tout de même une certaine retenue pour ne pas faire effondrer la maison par ma joie si intense.

Après un baiser rapide sur la joue de Jasper, qui glissa chaleureusement et purement accidentellement sur ses lèvres, je courus en bas pour rejoindre ces trois personnes qui étaient pour moi ma seconde famille.

 **« -Harry ! Ginny ! Ron ! »** Hurlais-je cette fois sans retenue.

 **« -HERMIONE ! »** Crièrent-ils en réponse alors qu'ils m'entouraient déjà de leurs bras et que je sanglotais sans larmes.

 **« -Oh les amis ! Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! »** Leur dis-je en me reculant légèrement. **« Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? Je n'avais laissé aucun indice pour me retrouver ! »**

 **« -Sauf te faire de nouveaux amis bienveillants »** Souligna Harry avec un sourire du bonheur à l'état pur.

Ma tête tourna de droite à gauche, passant de Charlotte à Harry puis, de Jasper à Jeanny pour finir par Ron à Peter. Ils étaient tous là, me fixant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde mais à mes yeux, ils étaient bien plus que cela. Ils avaient réussi un exploit, celui de me surprendre, de me prendre dépourvu sans même que mes yeux avertis ne voient quelque chose. En les fixant chacun leur tour, je suis qui avais fait quoi. Jasper avait mis au point le plan, tandis que Peter avait sillonné chaque parcelle pour les retrouver pendant que sa femme, mon amie, s'occuper de me changer les idées pour que j'oublie leur absence, leur éloignement soudain qui pourtant à ce moment précis me sauter littéralement aux yeux. Comment avais-je pu louper ça ? J'étais Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et j'avais pourtant loupé tout ce traquenard. Cela rendait la surprise encore meilleure…

 **« - C'est vrai, ils sont bienveillants mais très sournois… »** dis-je avec un léger grognement dans le fond de la gorge.

 **« - Mais Hermione ! Nous n'avons rien fait derrière ton dos ! »** S'exclama Peter en prenant une mine outrée **« tu n'as simplement rien vu de ce qui étaient sous ton nez ! »**

Je tournais d'un mouvement sec et rapide ma tête vers cet homme qui osait dire haut et fort que j'avais été assez stupide pour ne rien voir de leurs manigances. À l'autre bout de la pièce, je pouvais apercevoir dans mon angle mort Harry bouger vivement le bras au niveau de sa gorge, signifiant à Peter qu'il devait se taire et ne pas continuer sur cette route, déjà bien pentue. Semblant se rendre compte de la bêtise monumentale qu'il venait de faire le vampire s'approcha lentement et sûrement de l'ancienne sorcière.

 **« Nous savons tous que tu es la plus exceptionnelle de toute, alors ne te vexe pas pour cette surprise. C'est une réussite, non ? »**

Je restais silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, le fusillant du regard, mes mâchoires crispées. Tout mon être n'était qu'un seul et unique message : si tu avances, je te bouffe. Cette menace sous-jacente fut parfaitement comprise par son destinataire puisque le jeune homme resta à quelques mètres de moi. Et si personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes après cet échange silencieux, je me permis de m'ouvrir sentimentalement à tous en éclatant de rire. Le visage de mes amis se décomposa trop surpris pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors, me jetant littéralement dans les bras de Peter je le remerciai de son amitié, de son courage et de sa stupidité.

 **« Évidemment que c'est une réussite ! Abruti ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire mieux pour ce Noël ! »**

Sous ces éclats de rire échangés par tous, je me sentis de nouveau entière. Passant dans les bras de chacun, échangeant des embrassades tant attendues, je revivais. Comment avais-je pu croire une seconde que mes amis ne me manqueraient pas, que je pourrais facilement vivre sans eux et tourner la page d'un coup de baguette ? Là, au milieu de ces six personnes je compris que j'étais la femme la plus chanceuse du monde, qu'elles soient vampire ou sorcières… ou encore moldu.

* * *

 **« - Hermione ? Houhou ? »**

 **« - Oui ? »** Dis-je en revenant soudainement à la réalité.

 **« - Tu étais partie bien loin. A quoi pensais-tu ? »**

 **« - A mes amis, à Ginny, Harry et Ron. »** Avouais-je doucement.

 **« - Oh ma chérie… Ils te manquent… »**

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas un reproche. C'était simplement la compréhension d'une amie envers une autre amie qui souffrait de la perte de personnes chères à son cœur. Charlotte savait qu'Hermione cachait bien des secrets, des douleurs et des déceptions mais au-dessus de ses nombreuses blessures et cicatrices, il y avait une femme forte que le vampire voulait protéger le plus possible des affres de la vie.

Je savais que le temps viendrait où la réalité me rattraperait. Nous étions le 1er janvier 2001 et pour la première fois depuis mon année passée avec eux ce trio infernal, je sentis leur manque… le trou béant de ma poitrine s'ouvrant à chaque respiration que j'osais prendre. Ce souffle qui était censé me maintenir en vie était pour moi la plus grande des souffrances… j'aurais dû être heureuse, fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit mais seul leur absence importée à mes yeux. C'était comme si soudain le le tunnel s'était rétréci pour ne me laisser entrevoir que ce grain de sable tyrannies en tout mon être. Dés reverrais-je un jour ? Ont-ils oublié ? Que sont-ils devenus…

Ils me manquent…

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Bonne année 2001…

 **« -Oh ma chérie… »** Souffla Charlotte avant de m'enlacer de ses bras fins et à la fois si fort. Tout était dit. Le mal était fait.

* * *

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !  
KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 3


	9. Chapter 7

**Résumé** :

Hermione a survécu à la guerre mais pas sans quelques conséquences. Transformée durant la bataille par un vampire dont l'identité reste encore inconnue, la jeune femme se retrouve confrontée au regard de la société sorcière face au vampire, aux souvenirs d'un créateur peu commode, mais également à un changement radical de personnalité qui lui vaudra ennui mais aussi de bons moments de bonheur.

 **Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour !

Février commence doucement mais surement, et moi je continue d'écrire tout en me préparant à la pire épreuve de ma vie.

Je pense que d'ici une semaine je vous ferais un petit bulletin pour vous expliquer pas mal de petites choses sur moi, sur ce qui va se passer par rapport à la fiction.

Toujours est-il que si certains veulent savoir mon organisation et le déroulement sur l'écriture des chapitres je vous invite à rejoindre ma page facebook. Vous aurez ainsi des nouvelles si je ne peux pas publier ou encore peut-être des petits jeux comme donner des mots que j'ajouterai dans le chapitre que j'écris. Ca pourrait être marrant.

notes/phil-letters-writers/fanfiction-its-a-small-world/1357147107658229

En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre cour mais qui j'espère pourra vous montrer un tout autre aspect de l'état psychologique de nos petits chouchous.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

 _TEXAS, 3 MARS_

 _⸎ **PETER** **⸎**_

J'étais littéralement sidéré. Une chose bien rare chez un vampire et encore plus chez moi. J'avais le don de ressentir les aspects, les événements à propos de personnes, de lieux mais avec Hermione c'était le néant. Une obscurité que j'avais eue du mal à accepter. Elle était arrivée sans prévenir, sans même que j'eusse le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon don était-il déficient ? Je m'étais posée la question bien plus souvent durant ces quelques mois que durant les 100 dernières années. Elle avait réussi à poser une pierre noire sur l'édifice branlant de mon existence. Le soir où elle était arrivée, au milieu de ce bar bondé je n'avais pas fait attention à elle, ce n'était qu'une personne de plus, une inconnue sans valeur. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Jasper qui était littéralement attiré par elle, d'une manière qu'on ne pouvait l'expliquer. Je me rappelle encore des mots que j'ai pu prononcer :

 **\- Jaz fait attention, on ne sait rien d'elle.**

Par ces mots, je voulais dire que je n'avais rien prévu, ni vu quoi que ce soit sur elle. Ce silence, cette absence d'information ne me disait rien qui vaille. Personne ne pouvait passer au travers de mon don. Parfois, mes présages pouvaient s'avérer faux mais au moins ils y en avaient.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien nous faire ? Elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante…**

 **\- Méfie-toi des apparences mon ami, je ne sens rien de bon venant de cette personne.**

Mais Jasper n'en fit qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Mon aimée resta à mes côtés, me soutenant. Charlotte connaissait mes angoisses, mes peurs les plus profondes et il lui suffit de me regarder quelques secondes pour comprendre combien l'arrivée de cette femme venait de m'ébranler.

 **\- Ça ira,** murmura-t-elle à mon oreille tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur ma bouche.

Pourtant, avec l'arrivée d'Hermione, j'avais l'impression que Charlotte m'avait menti, que mon monde s'écroulait à cause d'elle, à cause de Jasper, à cause de Charlotte. Personne ne m'avait écouté, et plus personne ne me soutenait depuis qu'elle était là. Elle était comme la peste, s'incrustant dans les pores et dans le sang de chaque personne à moins de 1 mètre. Elle se propageait tel le plus violent virus chimique au monde. Et moi, j'étais le seul incompétent qui n'arrivait pas à la retenir, à l'éloigner des êtres que j'aimais.

En trois mois, elle avait réussi là où Maria avait échoué. Elle avait semé des graines qui commençaient une à une à germer à l'intérieur de nous, de notre cœur et si nous en avions, de notre âme. Elle s'était incrustée sans même que mes compagnons ne s'en rendent compte. Je fulminais et commençais à échafauder un plan pour l'éliminer. C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire juste après mon voyage avec Charlotte (souvenez-vous celui de février) mais la « douce et gentille » Hermione s'était volatilisée. Elle avait laissé un Jasper totalement démuni et je la haïssais pour ça. Elle se jouait de lui, de nous. Ils étaient trop naïfs, trop ancré dans l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle pour voir la vérité en face. Et si je devais être le monstre de l'histoire en lui ôtant la vie, je l'aurais fait rien que pour leur redonner la liberté et la vie qu'ils avaient avant.

Mais en ce 3 mars, tous mes idéaux, mes plans furent anéantis, mis en pièces et en poussière par Hermione. Charlotte se trouvait à côté-t-elle, et si au début j'en voulais énormément à ma compagne, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle voyait en Hermione une jeune femme plus détruite que destructrice. L'image du jeune vampire que je m'étais construite par peur, par angoisse de l'inconnu était fausse. J'avais monté plusieurs fois Jasper contre elle grâce aux sentiments de haine et de méfiance que je ressentais pour elle. De ce fait Jasper ressentait également cet amas obscur par le biais de son don.

 **\- Hermione, s** ouffla Charlotte. **Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer si tu…**

 **\- Non Char' je dois vous expliquer. Vous méritez de savoir.**

 **\- Alors on t'écoute,** lâchais-je froidement.

Charlotte se tourna d'un geste brusque et déterminé vers ma personne. Dans le regard de ma compagne, haine et mépris s'entrelaçait me faisant comprendre que j'allais trop loin avec sa nouvelle amie. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'aimer cette femme pour le plaisir de Charlotte. Hermione cachait quelque chose et si je décelais la moindre trace de mensonge dans son discours, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau.

 **\- La guerre a explosé. Littéralement. Toute l'Angleterre était touchée, écartelée. Moldue… enfin non-sorcier et sorcier étaient touchés. Aucun camp n'était laissé pour compte. Il y a un an, il y a eu la plus grosse bataille. Les enfants étaient tués. Les non-sorciers et les personnes comme moi étaient torturés pour avoir un sang mauvais, impur. C'est durant cette bataille que je suis devenue cette fille horrible. Harry, mon meilleur ami était tombé. Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé et il a planté ses crocs dans ma gorge. Depuis je me bats contre ses pulsions diaboliques qui s'emparent de moi. Les sorciers ne sont pas faits pour être vampire. Leurs pouvoirs les rendent instables. Les miens ont tout simplement disparus. Personne ne comprend. Ils disaient tous que c'est le choc de la transformation, que ça devait revenir dans les quelques mois. Plus d'un an après, je suis là… sans pouvoir… et sans monde.**

 **\- La lettre…** Souffla Jasper.

Je haussais les yeux au ciel. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas croire ça. Cette fille épleurée assise devant moi, devant nous ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne croyais à aucun détail de son explication, de son excuse qui selon moi n'en était pas une. Évidemment, elle prenait un argument que l'on ne pouvait contester, approuver ou encore démontrer. Nous étions des vampires, évidemment que nous étions au courant de l'existence de la magie. Mais aucune personne de notre monde ne pouvait certifier que le monde des sorciers existe bel et bien. Les vampires avec des dons comme Jasper et moi et les vampires sorciers, comme tentait de nous faire croire Hermione, avaient tendance à s'agglomérer en un seul groupe social et caractéristique des vampires. Nous ne faisions plus la différence entre don et pouvoir.

 **\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire à ce qu'elle vient de déblatérer !**

 **\- Si, je le fais** , affirma mon ami.

 **\- Peter tu dois cesser cette quête stupide et voir la vérité au lieu de te pourfendre d'illusions !** Me rabroua Charlotte.

 **\- Alors, je veux qu'elle nous prouve réellement que c'est un vampire issu de la branche des sorciers** , claqua ma voix au milieu du silence pesant. **Un sorcier transformé en vampire n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs. Jamais !**

Droit comme un piquet, les yeux électrisant le corps de cette menteuse, je tapais du pied sur le sol avant de m'éclipser en une fraction de seconde. Des hypothèses avaient été formulées depuis bien des âges à propos de ces vampires au pouvoir de sorcier. L'une d'elles expliquait que le premier vampire transformé était un sorcier et que ses descendants, transformés par sa morsure, possédaient des dons apocalyptiques et féeriques. Mais jamais, cette hypothèse fut certifiée, ou même contredite car elle devint un mythe, chaque vampire recherchant le premier des vampires tels la moitié d'une âme recherchant la deuxième partie de son être avec passion. Alors, si Hermione était réellement une sorcière, ses pouvoirs devraient être encore présents quoi qu'en disent les médecins, les sorciers ou même les vampires. Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance, à moins qu'elle me prouve le contraire.

* * *

⸎ **JASPER** **⸎**

Nous étions tous deux remontés contre elle. Ses secrets, son passé ou encore les mensonges volontaires qu'elle donnait ont eu raison de nous. Bien que notre condition nous ait amenés à voir des aspects lugubres et obscurs de la vie nous ne pouvions plus supporter les manipulations conscientes et omniprésentes d'Hermione.

J'étais pourtant le premier à cacher bien des aspects de mon être et chacun de nous savait et prenait part au côté sombre qui hante chaque recoin de notre vie. J'étais un monstre et je le savais. Je le cachais, non pas pour mentir aux autres mais pour me mentir à moi-même. Il est toujours plus facile de faire face en miroir immaculé de pureté qu'à un reflet assombri par la mort.

Assise sur le divan, la jeune femme nous expliquait avec des mots, des phrases les plus simples ce qu'elle nous avait tant de fois cachées. Elle venait d'un monde qui intrinsèquement se juxtaposait au nôtre silencieusement et perfidement. La présence des sorciers, ou autres créatures fantastiques, n'était pas une nouvelle surprenante pour nous. Après tout si les vampires et les loups garous existent alors pourquoi pas les sorciers, les gobelins, les dragons. Rien dans son comportement habituel ne m'aurait fait penser à cette solution. Comment différencier un vampire d'un autre vampire ? Là était toute la question, toute la problématique d'un monde en déperdition.

 **\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire à ce qu'elle vient de déblatérer !**

 **\- Si, je le fais** , affirmais-je avec franchise et conviction.

 **\- Peter tu dois cesser cette quête stupide et voir la vérité au lieu de te pourfendre d'illusions !** Gronda Charlotte juste à côté de moi.

 **\- Alors, je veux qu'elle nous prouve réellement que c'est un vampire issu de la branche des sorciers**. **Un sorcier transformé en vampire n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs. Jamais !**

Peter quitta la pièce sans demander son reste et sans même voir ce qui m'arriva après l'attaque sèche de ses paroles. Une onde de choc me projeta au sol et je me retrouvais cloué au planché par des sentiments puissamment douloureux. Ils ne m'appartenaient pas. C'était des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Ils provenaient d'un corps frêle qui ne devrait jamais connaitre pareille souffrance.

Assise sur le canapé, Hermione fixait le sol, ses mains nouées entre elles tremblaient nerveusement, ou peut-être était-ce la peine et la douleur qu'elle ressentait qui faisait vibrer tout son corps de cette souffrance indéchiffrable. Moi, le cul par terre je fixais cette femme perdue dans les limbes du chagrin, de l'affliction pure et simple. Charlotte qui avait constaté ma chute et qui en devinait les raisons s'approcha du jeune vampire. S'asseyant au côté de la brunette, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la berça pour tenter d'épancher les brûlures de son repentir. Toutefois je pouvais sentir dans chaque pore de mon être que rien ne soulagerait cette femme qui avait perdu bien plus que ce qu'elle tentait de nous faire croire. Nous étions bien les premiers à comprendre ce qu'une guerre pouvait prendre, ce que le changement offrait et prenait, et si nous avions connu l'enfer rien ne pouvait être comparable aux affres vifs et cruels que ressentaient Hermione.

Douloureusement, je me relevais ou plutôt je rampais jusqu'au divan puis pris place de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Ma main vint se poser naturellement sur son bras. D'un mouvement sec, elle se détacha de Charlotte pour se jeter dans mes bras. Surpris par ce geste, nous restâmes quelques instants sans réagir puis mon amie s'éloigna décidant de nous laisser seul. Une fois en tête à tête, sans oreilles indiscrètes ou pupilles curieuses, je me permis de serrer Hermione dans mes bras cherchant à lui offrir une barrière de protection contre le monde extérieur.

Ondulant sur mon corps d'albâtre les émotions de la jeune femme se glissaient et se mouvaient de plus en plus au fond de ma chair. Je pouvais ressentir sa peur, son angoisse et sa terreur face à son avenir incertain. La lettre… cette lettre l'avait mise dans des états sans pareil, refaisant monter à la surface le passé qu'elle avait tant essayé de cloîtrer derrière un mur de béton. La perte, l'abandon, la trahison… tellement d'éléments se nouant et se dénouant au fond d'elle qui bataillaient pour prendre le dessus sur l'un sur l'autre qu'elle se retrouvait à hurler dans mes bras, son visage opalin déformé mais ne laissant aucune larme s'écouler sur ses joues.

Je pouvais l'entendre sangloter, m'appeler à l'aide alors que sa voix chaude et pourtant si belle murmurait des « ça fait si mal » ou encore « faites que ça s'arrête ». Et si jusqu'à présent ses sentiments ne m'avaient pas convaincu de la triste vérité qui l'entourait, les paroles qui suivirent me suffirent amplement à croire en elle, à suivre mon instinct et non celui de mon ami.

 **\- Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Pourquoi ne puis-je plus être celle que j'étais ? Je n'aime pas celle que je suis. Je pensais avoir trouvé qui j'étais. Mais je ne pourrais pas recommencer de zéro, réapprendre à vivre dans un monde qui ne sera une nouvelle fois jamais le mien…**

Ces quelques mots furent un véritable déchirement et à l'autre bout de la pièce je pus remarquer, constater que Charlotte était dans le même état que moi. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour cette femme, tout ce que nous pouvions lui donner ce résumait à lui donner sans limite car une personne aussi détruite que l'était Hermione n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre mais tout à avoir. Profitant de recevoir ses sentiments, j'utilisais la partie la plus obscure de mon don, cette fois à bon escient. Doucement et lentement avec toute la précaution du monde je laissais des ondes plus douces plus sereines caresser l'aura du jeune vampire puis entamais de la calmer pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et oublier quelques instants que sa vie a littéralement explosé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione s'endorme « magiquement » dans mes bras. Ne voulant pas la laisser au milieu du salon, je la montais dans ma chambre et la déposer sur le lit comme si elle était encore humaine…

 **\- Hermione Granger, vous êtes la femme la plus forte que j'eusse rencontrée de toute mon éternelle vie alors revenez nous, revenez moi avec votre sourire et votre optimisme…**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes :**

Bien le bonjour !

Je suis heureuse de revenir vers vous avec le chapitre 8 ! Un petit bout de la nouvelle Hermione que j'ai apprécié écrire. L'intrigue se met doucement en place et ça me fait réellement plaisir d'arriver à ce stade de l'histoire où l'on va commencer à en savoir un peu plus sur le créateur d'Hermione et sur ce qui va se passer dans le monde magique, sur Hermione, sur Harry et Ron mais également notre petit trio de vampire.

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me suivre et à m'encourager dans l'écriture de cette histoire.

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 _TEXAS, 3 MARS_

J'avais réussi à m'ouvrir, à leur dire ce qui me pesait et soudainement je m'étais sentie bien mieux. Même si je me sentais coupable des problèmes dans le couple de Charlotte et Peter, je ne pouvais nier que le nouveau regard que Jasper portait sur moi ne m'atteignait pas. Ses yeux avaient pris une toute nouvelle intensité que je n'aurais jamais pu croire possible, mais pourtant cette lumière dans ses iris était belle et bien présente.

 **\- Je devrais aller me reposer et vous laissez parler entre vous. Je pense que Peter aura besoin de ses amis, et moi j'ai besoin d'être seule.**

M'excusant auprès de deux vampires, je montais les escaliers et me dirigeais directement vers la chambre que l'on m'avait assignée. Tout en faisant chemin vers ma pièce, mon espace personnel je me mis à réfléchir au comportement de Peter. Il était le seul qui gardait ses distances avec moi, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourtant je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, je doutais moi-même de ma propre personnalité alors comment pourrait-il croire en moi si je n'avais pas foi en ce que je suis ? Etait-ce cela qu'il ressentait ou est-ce que ça allait bien plus loin que cela ? J'avais peur de connaitre la réponse.

Allongée sur le grand lit en bois massif, je laissais mon esprit dérivé tandis que Charlotte et Jasper devaient certainement parler avec le vampire. Doucement, mes songes remplirent la pièce entière et je me pris à imaginer ce que serait ma vie si mon créateur était encore vivant. L'était-il ? On m'avait juré que non, mais cette nuit-là tout avait été si rapide, si monstrueux, si sanglant. Comment être sûr qu'il ne refera pas surface ? Un long frisson d'horreur souleva mon épiderme tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mes canines sortirent automatiquement, prêtes à mordre quiconque voudrait m'attaquer.

 **\- Hermione ?**

 **\- Tssssss,** persifflais-je en sautant du lit, le dos plié prête à attaquer.

 **\- Hééé, ce n'est que moi** , souffla Jasper en restant prêt de la porte d'entrée.

Il m'avait surprise dans le pire des moments, il devait s'en douter puisqu'il ne fit aucun geste pour venir me contrarier. Mes sentiments étaient si instables, si incontrôlables. A chaque fois je m'en voulais de laisser le vampire prendre le dessus sur l'humaine que j'étais autrefois mais Charlotte m'avait dit d'arrêter ces conneries, car ils étaient eux aussi passés par-là.

 **\- Désolée** , murmurais-je en retrouvant mon lit à tâtons.

 **\- C'est rien. Je peux approcher ou je vais me faire mordre ?** Me demanda-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

 **\- Non. T'inquiète, tu peux venir me rejoindre.**

Il s'approcha de moi sans me brusquer, prenant son temps. Il m'avait laissé me positionner comme je le sentais, ne voulant pas paraitre sur la défensive je décidais de m'allonger sur le dos. Lentement il se mit dans la même position que moi et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était revenu aussi rapidement auprès de moi.

 **\- Peter n'a pas blessé Charlotte n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas la quitter par ma faute ?**

 **\- Peter et Charlotte sont liés, ils ne peuvent pas se faire réellement de mal. Il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti de la pièce car si Charlotte lui avait demandé de te faire confiance il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de le faire.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas. C'est si différent des cours que j'ai pu avoir à Poudlard. J'ai toujours pensé que la théorie était une part très importante pour comprendre ce qui se passait en extérieur, mais finalement la pratique et l'ouverture d'esprit sont tout aussi importants.**

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant le silence flotter entre nous alors que Jasper me laissait naviguer dans le firmament de mes songes. L'époque de Poudlard était bel et bien révolue. Comme un traître ce détournement de son clan, je me focalisais sur le vampire se trouvant à mes côtés. Il avait passé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses yeux d'un rouge profond, bien que signalant son régime sanglant, m'hypnotisaient alors même qu'ils fixaient le plafond. C'était sa manière d'être présent et à la fois détaché, me donnant à la fois soutien et espace. J'appréciai son geste plus que je ne le montrais. Cela changeait fortement de Ronald, cuillère émotive…

– **Merci d'avoir cru en moi, de ne pas chercher plus loin pour ne pas me blesser.**

– **Je pense que tu es déjà assez blessé comme ça, surtout que c'est à moi de m'excuser auprès de toi pour ne pas avoir su lire en toi comme je sais pourtant le faire.**

– **Est-ce que cela t'ennui de ne pas pouvoir ressentir mes émotions ?** Demandai-je en me tournant un peu plus vers lui.

Le corps musclé de ce guerrier pivota également vers moi, un aimant répondant à l'attraction physique de l'un de ses paires. Un rictus amusé se faufila rapidement sur son visage comme si ma question était si stupide que la réponse en était évidente.

– **Crois-tu réellement que cela m'amuse de savoir ce que ressent la globalité de l'espèce humaine, et même non humaine ?**

– **Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi dans ce sens-là. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que ton don peut être d'une utilité féroce.**

– **Je sais cela Hermione** , me répondit-il sèchement, **mais pour une fois dans ma vie je peux enfin faire face à l'inconnu. C'est déroutant mais c'est également euphorisant de se sentir libre de ses choix, de ses mouvements et de ses actes devant quelqu'un. Avant de te rencontrer, je restais moi-même qu'avec Charlotte et Peter. Paraître tendre ou drôle en face d'une personne et ressentir ses émotions négatives ou positives face à ce que tu fais n'est pas ce que j'appelle un don utile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne ressens pas tes émotions, mais très loin de moi l'idée de m'ennuyer quand tu es auprès de moi.**

Interdite, je restais immobile devant les révélations qu'il me faisait. On ne peut se mettre à la place de quelqu'un, quand on ne comprend pas ce qu'il vit. Pourtant, notre société n'est que préjugée et orgueil quand une personne pense ou agit autrement que la ligne médiane des gens dits normaux. Jasper n'était pas dans la norme est je crois que c'est ce qu'il me plaît en lui. Laissant échapper légèrement un sourire, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever ma main, faisant courir mon index sur l'épiderme de sa joue.

– **Donc si je te demande à quoi je pense maintenant, ce que je ressens tu aurais du mal à le discerner ?**

– **Non. Car même si je reste dans l'ignorance de tes sentiments, tout ton corps chante pour moi.**

– **Ah oui !** m'exclamais-je en décrochant un sourire rayonnant.

– **Oui.**

En quelques secondes, son bras droit attira mon corps vers le sien diminuant l'espace, la liberté de mouvement qui se trouvait entre nous. N'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre, je fixais les yeux de Jasper attendant le moment fatidique où ses lèvres se poseraient de nouveau sur les miennes. Il le lut, l'entendit et répondit à mon appel et en danse synchronisée, nos lèvres bougèrent, se soudèrent dans un ballet majestueux que nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre envie d'arrêter.

 **-HERM… Oh bordel de merde ! Désolé**! S'écria Charlotte qui aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt repartie.

Comme tiré sur une même ligne de vie, nous nous mis à rire. Cela me fit un bien fou. Je n'avais pas ris ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, nos pupilles se croisèrent et je me repenchais naturellement vers Jasper pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **-Merci,** soufflais-je lascivement.

 **-Mais de rien,** me répondit-il sur le même ton avant de se relever dans le même temps.

Il s'éloigna en tirant sur son chapeau imaginaire et me laissa me reposer. Seule sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres, je me mis à penser à ma vie ici, à tout ce que m'avait apporté ma fuite, mon escapade. Le monde magique m'avait beaucoup apportée, mais aujourd'hui je sentais qu'un autre monde pouvait m'offrir bien plus. L'ermite Hermione n'est plus. Je n'ai plus envie d'être cette fille introvertie. Je ne veux plus paraitre frêle ou nécessaire que pour mon intellect'.

* * *

 _LONDRE, 28 MARS_

 **-CA FAIT DES MOIS ! DES MOIS BORDELS ! TU PEUX BIEN COMPRENDRE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS RENTRER ET M'AMUSER COMMME TU L'ENTENDS !**

 **-Je sais Harry ! Je le sais …** Souffla piteusement Ginny. **Mais tu me manques** , lui avoua-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage de jeune femme.

Depuis qu'Hermione s'était volatilisée, Harry, l'homme qu'elle aimait, n'était plus le même. Son corps était toujours présent mais son âme n'était plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, Ginny Potter habitait avec une coquille vide et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour redonner une once de vie à l'homme à qui elle avait tout offert.

 **-Je suis désolé Gin'.**

 **-HARRY POTTER ! REVIENS ICI !** Hurla-t-elle désespérée alors que le jeune homme quittait le salon avec son sac d'affaire.

Mais le jeune homme en avait assez de se disputer, d'entendre cette femme au cœur magnifique lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de chercher Hermione. Jamais il n'abandonnerait sa meilleure amie. Jamais il n'arrêterait de chercher.

 **-HARRY ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE !** Lui cria-t-elle dans une toute dernière tentative qu'il reste auprès d'elle.

Stoppé net dans son mouvement, l'Auror Potter se retourna lentement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son visage venait de perdre toute forme de couleur, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien coloré.

 **-Qu-oi ?**

 **-Je suis enceinte… de deux mois.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Un soir où tu avais bu** , lui avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Ginny se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là. Harry ne l'avait plus touchée depuis des mois, depuis la disparition d'Hermione … pour être exact. Mais le fameux soir de la conception de leur enfant, il était arrivé soul et l'avait violemment embrassée. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme l'avait dans un premier temps refoulé mais Harry avait insisté en lui susurrant des mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendus depuis des mois. Ginny ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé l'homme de sa vie prendre possession de son corps comme si elle était un défouloir… Ce qu'elle regrettait c'est qu'il n'est pas recommencé. Au moins, elle avait servi à quelque chose pour une soirée… Une soirée où leur amour uni avait créé quelque chose de magique.

 **-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Questionna le rouquin en entrant brutalement dans la pièce.

Ronald se retrouva subitement devant sa sœur et son meilleur ami. L'un et l'autre se trouvaient en chien de fusil alors que sur le visage de Ginny des larmes de désespoir coulées sans discontinuité.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

 **-Rien Ron. Je…J'arrive.**

 **-Ok. Mais traine pas trop, le porte-loin ne devrait pas tarder et tu sais que le temps nous est compté,** insista le rouquin qui après un dernier coup d'œil vers sa sœur s'éclipsa à l'extérieur.

 **-Harry…**

 **-Non, Gin'. Je ne peux pas. Hermione…**

 **-Hermione est probablement morte ! Et moi je suis en vie avec ton enfant dans mon ventre ! N'est-ce pas plus important ?**

 **-Ça l'est.**

 **-Alors reste par Merlin !**

 **-Je ne peux pas** , souffla-t-il en se tournant vers la sortie sans un dernier regard pour la femme qui portait son fils… ou bien sa fille.

Après des mois à chercher une piste, ils en avaient enfin trouvé une qui semblait tangible. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer le moindre indice. Tout était si volatile avec Hermione, alors que Ginny et son enfant serait toujours présent à son retour.

 **-Si tu t'en vas Harry, je te quitte !** Lui hurla-t-elle, son visage de porcelaine virant rapidement au rouge.

Le cœur serré, les yeux vide de tous sentiments, le jeune homme rejoignit Ronald sans plus d'explication et prit le porte-loin qui les mènerait, ils l'espéraient tous deux vers la seule personne pouvant calmer tous leurs maux.

* * *

 _TEXAS, 1er AVRIL_

Charlotte me souriait. Nous étions toutes les deux fières. Fières d'avoir mis un plan aussi diabolique soit-il en action. Les jours s'étaient enchainés. Un à un, lentement et surement sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne troubler notre routine quotidienne. Charlotte avait passé pas mal de temps avec Peter, à tenter de raisonner son âme sœur tandis que moi je passais mes journées avec Jasper. Il me parlait de lui, et je tentais de m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui. Nos échanges se limitaient à quelques baisers passionnés, n'allant jamais plus loin. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, mais à chaque fois une angoisse sombre s'insinuait en moi et je finissais par me reculer sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'étais pas une fille peureuse, le courage circulait dans mes veines comme une drogue dans celles d'un junkie.

 **-Direction le Capitole !**

Je rigolais doucement en constatant l'euphorie dont faisait par mon amie. Excitée comme une puce, Charlotte était prête pour l'aventure que je lui offrais.

 **-Souviens-toi : pas de message.**

 **-Oui M'dame !**

 **-Bien. Maintenant passons à la seconde étape. Il faut que nous arrivions à Austin avant que midi ne sonne.**

Le vent venait faire fouette nos cheveux pendant notre course. Nos visages illuminés par nos sourires s'éclairèrent en arrivant devant la magnifique bâtisse, siège de la Législature de l'Etat du Texas, construit entre 1882 et 1888. Les pierres blanches parfaitement lissées par le travail dirigé par Reuben Lindsay Walker me réchauffa le cœur. Depuis quelques années, une extension souterraine avait été créée. Mais ce que personne ne savait chez les « Non-Mag », comme le disait les américains, c'est que cette extension servait à rejoindre le monde magique.

 **-Un chef d'œuvre du XIXème siècle,** soufflais-je.

Nos capes jurées avec le décor ensoleillée mais elles étaient indispensables pour rester hors de portée. Fort heureusement, nous savions restés discrètes. Fluidement, nous marchâmes en direction des marches et bifurquâmes vers la droite du bâtiment de l'aire Glover Cleveland.

 **-Après toi…**

 **-Merci bien, gente dame** , rigola Charlotte.

Elle m'avait avoué avoir déjà parcouru le Capitole mais sans jamais avoir pensé qu'un monde sorcier pouvait s'y cacher. En tant qu'amie dévouée, je lui avais juré de lui montrer une partie de mon ancien monde, mais quoi de mieux que de faire d'une pierre de coup. Je montrais le chemin et me dirigeais vers les toilettes des femmes. Contre le mur blanc aux carrelages resplendissant, j'actionnais une des lampes et comme dans l'une des aventures d'Indiana Jones, le mur s'écarta pour laisser apparaitre à nos yeux un tout autre paysage.

 **-Wow !**

 **-Oui, ça fait toujours son petit effet** , rigolais-je en accompagnant Charlotte à l'intérieur.

A peine fumes nous dans le passage, que le mur se referma derrière nous. Je conduisis la jeune femme au travers des différentes boutiques. Son sourire me prouvait qu'elle était heureuse de voir une partie de moi. J'aimais cette ambiance, ce sentiment de liberté. Cela me coutait énormément d'avouer cela, car ce monde n'était désormais plus le miens. Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à la lettre de Kingsley. L'Hermione Granger que j'étais à Londres, en Grande-Bretagne n'était plus.

 **-Quand crois-tu qu'ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter ?**

 **-Je dirais que c'est déjà le cas. J'ai laissé quelques indices à l'intérieur de la maison, pour intensifier la blague…**

 **-Comme ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'interrogation de mon amie. D'un mouvement de tête, je l'invitais à prendre une boisson avec moi pendant que je lui expliquais les réactions qu'auront nos deux amis pendant que nous nous prélasserions dans un monde qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre sans les connaissances requises.

A QUELQUES KILOMETRES D'ICI

 **-PETER !**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le vampire arriva en une fraction de seconde. Aspiré dans un espace-temps chaotique, Peter regarda la pièce qui ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait pu être autrefois. Le lit déchiré de toutes parts, les livres éparpillés et des morceaux de verre étaient éclatés ci et là dans la pièce. Le décor funeste ne présageait rien de bon. Quelque chose était arrivé sous leur propre toit.

 **-Charlotte !**

 **-Pet' elle n'est pas là non plus,** lui dit-il gravement.

 **-Non...**

Se laissant tombé au sol, le vampire se retrouva totalement démuni. La femme de toute son existence était portée disparue et les derniers actes qu'ils avaient échangés n'étaient que des futilités. L'arrivée d'Hermione avait causé un froid parce qu'il était trop têtu pour admettre que la jeune femme avait pour le moment une conduite exemplaire.

À quelques centimètres d'eux, un papier attira leur attention. Sur la feuille était écris ces quelques consignes : " Nous retenons vos femelles. Pour connaître le lieu dans lequel vous pourrez les retrouvez il vous faudra trouver l'indice caché dans cette pièce. Indice n°1 : Le bazar n'est pas votre allié. "

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?** Grogna Jasper en tournant et retournant la feuille entre ses doigts.

 **-C'est une mauvaise blague,** ajouta Peter.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre, les deux vampires constatèrent que dans ces conditions ils leur étaient impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit pour sauver leur belle. Sur les nerfs, ils entreprirent de redonner une seconde vie à cette pièce, c'est à dire trier et mettre quasiment tous à la poubelle. La seule chose intacte dans la pièce était la bibliothèque qui avait miraculeusement survécu au choc avec le sol, mais le lit, les commodes, les tableaux, les vases et les lampes n'étaient plus qu'un tas de poussière. C'est en soulevant un livre, celui de l'Iliade et l'odyssée, qu'ils trouvèrent le second indice : "Tout comme Ulysse, prenez votre navire et voyagez jusqu'au point de rencontre des hommes les plus influents de votre état. Vos femelles y seront, mais je ne garantis rien de leur état. "

RETOUR AU SIEGE DE LA LEGISLATURE : LE CAPITOLE

La journée s'est agréablement bien passée. Charlotte et moi-même avons pris notre temps, regardant un à un chacun des rayons. L'ancienne Hermione et ses pieds d'humaine auraient crié au scandale, au complot pour une telle maltraitance. Mais la nouvelle moi avait énormément aimé cette journée. Nos corps n'étaient pas fatigués, nos bras étaient chargés et nos sourires ne désiraient pas s'effacer. Quittant ce monde féérique pour retourner au monde des « non-mages », nous savions qu'un spectacle nous attendait à l'extérieur avec une probabilité plus que certaine. Cela ne manqua pas. Deux fusées immortelles nous foncèrent dessus, nous obligeant à lâcher plusieurs de nos paquets.

 **-Salut les garçons !** Avons-nous chantonné.

Stoppés net, leurs regards tentèrent de nous tuer sur place. Charlotte perdit peu à peu de son sourire, tandis que je gardais le mieux coller sur ma face angélique _ si l'on pouvait dire cela de mon visage diabolique en cet instant.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandais-je innocemment alors que les mâchoires des deux garçons se contractaient

 **-Hermione…** Chuchota Charlotte, dans une tentative qui prit rapidement l'eau.

 **-GRANGER, C'EST TOI ?**

 **-Eh bien oui, c'est moi. Tu veux que je sois qui ? Elizabeth II, la reine d'Angleterre ?** Raillé-je en haussant un sourcil.

Si j'avais été une véritable Serpentarde, probablement que j'aurai laissé ma hanche se mouvoir en un geste insidieux et affriolant en même temps. Mais non, je ne me permis pas une telle désinvolture de ma part. J'avais un certain respect envers mes amis, mais également envers ma propre personne. En une fraction de seconde, Charlotte disparut et se retrouva dans les bras de son homme qui lui grognait dessus tout en l'embrassant comme si elle avait disparu depuis des semaines voire des années. A côté d'eux, Jasper et moi nous regardions l'un et l'autre sans échanger le moindre son. Ses yeux parlaient pour sa bouche. Son corps hurlait pour ses lèvres. Il était en colère après moi, mais était heureux de me savoir saine et sauve.

 **-Poisson d'avril comme disent les Européens** , dis-je doucement, n'osant plus étaler ma connerie devant ces deux hommes au cœur si fragile. **Ma chambre avait besoin d'une toute nouvelle décoration,** tentais-je pour décontracter l'ambiance, mais c'était sans compter sur les grognements de Peter qui ne lâchait toujours pas sa petite femme.

 **-Une simple demande et tout aurait été fait dans le plus grand des calmes.**

Me retenant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je m'approchais du couple et baissais la tête devant Peter. Je lui devais bien un petit moment de puissance. Ma blague était horrible. Je l'avouais avec franchise. Les Jumeaux avaient réussi à me façonner à leur image, malgré les nombreuses années de bataille que j'avais pu mener contre eux.

 **-Le seul problème c'est que tes futurs meubles n'arriveront pas avant une semaine** , ajouta avec légèreté Charlotte.

 **-Jasper me fera une petite place dans son antre,** décrétais-je avec un grand sourire qui se voulait angélique.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien dit le proverbe !


	11. NA (Sorry)

Je pense qu'une petite note de ma part serait bénéfique et la bienvenue.

Mon année scolaire a été plus mouvementée que je ne le pensais. L'année dernière, pour que vous situez le contexte, je terminais ma licence en sciences du langage. Mon objectif est temps de partir en Master communication, je ne pouvais me permettre de retrouver mes bases d'anglais. En sciences du langage, nous n'en faisons pas. Or je pensais qu'en étant en une année de transition je pourrais avoir un rythme d'écriture bien plus élevée. Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous pour avoir si peu écrit et de ne pas avoir eu un rythme constant dans ma publication de chapitre.

En octobre 2017 j'entamerai mon Master en communication en alternance. Passant trois jours en entreprise et deux jours à l'école, il sera donc fort probable que mon rythme soit identique à celui-ci. Pour autant, étant en vacances pour minimum un mois (avant d'entamer mon Job saisonnier) je tenterai de prendre de l'avance et de publier à partir d'aujourd'hui au moins un chapitre par mois.

En ce qui concerne la fanfiction, je peux aisément vous dire que nous ne trouvons à 1/4, si ce n'est 1/3 de sa totalité. D'ici peu, le créateur d'Hermione vous semblera moins vague et la situation tournera peu à peu vers la finalité de cette aventure.

Je tiens malgré tout à vous remercier d'avoir commenté, suivi et mis dans vos favoris cette histoire. Retrouver l'écriture, était pour moi un défi. Ne pouvant plus me servir de mes mains depuis deux ans, j'ai retrouvé le goût d'écrire grâce à la reconnaissance vocale. N'étant pas encore très à l'aise avec ce logiciel, j'espère malgré tout que mon imagination suffira à combler les lacunes de ma situation.

Vous envoyant plein de bisous et plein de remerciements, je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

Phi


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartient (à part les quelques brides d'imagination que je peux mettre dans le caractère des personnages), les personnages principaux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Notes :**

HELLO HELLO

Me revoilà pour le 9ème chapitre, avec des scènes qui peuvent choquer les plus jeunes. Le contenu va commencer peu à peu à devenir plus trach' que ce soit au niveau vulgaire, sexuel ou même dans les descriptions de corps mutilés. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à ne plus lire si vous êtes âgé de – 16 ans.

Après ce petit interlude, j'espère que l'histoire et le contenu vous plaira.

A très bientôt !

Bonne lecture,

Phi.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 _19 MAI 1863, HOUSTON, TEXAS_

Il est entré dans ma vie comme mes crocs plongeant dans la gorge de ma victime. Nous sommes en 1863 et Houston est une ville aussi vide que mon âme.

 **-Léandre** , ronronna Maria.

Son index frôla et navigua sur mon corps d'albâtre. La maitresse vampirique dominait bien des hommes, s'amusant de ses charmes pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Sauf auprès de moi. Je suis son atout, son arme secrète. Un vampire au-delà de toute puissance et elle le sait, convoite mes pouvoirs pour gagner, exterminer ses ennemis et assouvir son règne égocentrique.

 **-Montre-moi. Encore,** continua-t-elle.

 **-Impero** , soufflais-je en levant ma main droite vers le jeune vampire aux cheveux dorés que Maria nous avait amené.

Le jeune soldat s'avança par la force de ma pensée, de ma magie. Souriante, Maria se leva prête à accueillir son nouveau jouet. Mais allongé sur le divan rouge, je ne voyais pas la scène de ce point de vue-là.

 **-Jasper Withlock,** bava-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur sa peau aux cicatrices tout juste apposées.

Le soldat continua sa route pour venir jusqu'à moi. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mon visage diabolique. Délaissant ses vêtements un à un, mon pantin s'offrait généreusement à moi. Son sexe se tendit automatique quand ma main se posa dessus avec fermeté.

 **-Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'amuse** , décrétais-je alors que les grognements possessifs de Maria emplissaient la pièce entière.

Mes fossettes s'étirèrent et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant le gland de mon très cher pantin entrer et glisser à l'intérieur. Jouant et jonglant avec son anatomie, je pris un malin plaisir à le faire trembler. A moi. Cet homme, quoiqu'en dise Maria, était mien. L'impérium facilitait la chose et j'en étais fier. Jasper s'agenouilla au-dessus de moi, ses yeux devenus noir par le plaisir de mes caresses. Son corps se cambra et d'un mouvement habille m'encula avec une facilité plaisante. Sa bite dans mon cul me fit grogner _ toujours sous le regard contrarié de Maria.

 **-Tu vois femme, ça c'est avoir du pouvoir** , alors que mon pénis éjaculé sur la moquette poussiéreuse.

* * *

 _1 AVRIL 2010, TEXAS_

Il ne m'a pas fallu grand-chose pour que Jasper accepte ma demande. Partager son antre avec moi. Quand j'étais à Poudlard mes affaires étaient constamment rangés au millimètre près. Vivre en dortoir avait été pour moi un obstacle à franchir. J'aimais avoir mon espace personnel. Heureusement pour moi, la bibliothèque avait été finalement un bon compromis. Mais ici, Jasper n'avait pas d'autre lieu _ ni moi d'ailleurs _ pour s'aérer l'esprit en solitaire. Je m'imposais et bizarrement j'aimais ça. Prendre les devants me faisait un bien fou. La nouvelle Hermione faisait des choses que je n'aurai jamais ne serait-ce que même songer à faire. Etait-ce cela se sentir vivante ?

 **-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?** M'interrogea le vampire après des minutes de silence.

Nous étions dans sa voiture, tandis que Charlotte et Peter étaient partis de leur côté. Lentement, mon regard quitta le paysage du Sud des Etats-Unis pour se poser sur le visage anguleux de l'homme qui me faisait fantasmer.

 **-Je n'ai pas réellement de réponse à te donner. Sur le coup ça me semblait être une bonne idée… En soit… tout n'as pas foiré. Peter et Charlotte se sont retrouvés.**

C'était une excuse pitoyable. J'en étais parfaitement consciente. Jasper n'ajouta aucun mot de tout le trajet. Son corps tendu et ses mains crispés sur le volant me laissaient entrevoir le combat interne auquel il faisait face. En tant que vampire, nos émotions sont multipliées par mille, mais pour un vampire comme Jasper ce n'est plus un quotient de probabilité quantifiable. Tous les pardons du monde ne pourront l'apaiser. Son trouble, relié directement à son instinct, ne pouvait s'effacer en une seconde et un claquement de doigt.

 **-Tu peux disposer de ma chambre comme il te convient,** lança-t-il avec sévérité alors qu'il quittait la voiture qu'il venait juste de garer devant la grande bâtisse texane.

 **-Jasper ?**

 **-Quoi !**

Il me grogna dessus et me fusilla de son regard par-dessus le capot de la voiture. Ses yeux n'avaient pas dénoirci et semblaient vouloir me tuer sur place sans aucune once de culpabilité. Contournant la Mercedes, je m'approchais du vampire avec douceur. Je ne faisais pas la fière. J'arrivais devant lui et le regarda sans sourciller. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Comme mis sur pause, le film de nos vies se stoppa. Autour de nous le décor, bien que présent, s'effaça comme flouté pour nous mettre au premier plan, acteurs principaux d'une scène cruciale. Puis soudainement le film reprit son cours mais en vitesse accélérée. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent accrochées l'une à l'autre. Nos corps s'aimantèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Nos mains naviguèrent pour toucher l'autre comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait ensemble.

 **-Je vais te prendre Hermione. Tu vas hurler mon nom et tu vas m'appartenir. Je ne te laisserai plus disparaitre de mon champ de vision ou je t'assure que ton petit cul regrettera de nouveau de m'avoir contrarié.**

Les grognements féroces de Jasper m'électrisèrent. Mon corps se cambra naturellement sous ses paroles malsaines. J'avais beau avoir la température d'une pierre tombale du Groenland, j'avais tout de même l'impression que la chambre magmatique d'un volcan était en train de se réveiller dans chaque partie de mon corps. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait tant d'effet.

 **-Jasper…**

 **-QUOI ?!** S'énerva-t-il en se redressant brutalement.

Mais soudainement je ne pipais plus un mot. Les sons restèrent coincer dans ma gorge alors que brutalement ses mains agrippèrent mes poignets pour les disposer au-dessus de mon crâne. Soumis à sa puissance, je restais calme et silencieuse.

 **-Laisse-tomber,** grogna-t-il en se décalant subitement de mon corps, laissant un vide entre nous, entre nos âmes.

Jasper quitta rapidement la pièce, me laissant seule sur le grand lit avec mes maudites pensées d'humaines…

* * *

 _25 AVRIL 2010, TEXAS_

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel occupant sa place prépondérante de grand roi de l'univers, mais mon corps ne réagit plus à ses agressions comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Ma peau scintillait légèrement, à peine visible par rapport aux scintillements de Charlotte. Mais après des heures à rester allongées derrière la grande bâtisse nos peaux seront toujours aussi blanche. La mélanine ne s'activera jamais, plus jamais, dans notre organisme.

 **-C'est étrange tout de même.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne comprends pas plus que toi,** lui assurai-je relevant la tête pour pouvoir fixer Peter qui venait d'arriver derrière nos transats.

 **-Peut-être que c'est ta nature de sorcière qui…**

 **-Je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas,** le coupai-je.

C'était sorti sans que je ne puisse le retenir, s'emparant de toute ma volonté et de mon intégrité habituelle. Je n'avais pas voulu sortir une telle phrase ou même à chercher volontairement à le provoquer… non, ce n'était pas le but. Peter se tue et garda son calme. Charlotte, quant à elle, me fusilla du regard. J'étais l'enfant qu'on engueulait en silence quand il allait trop loin ; un peu comme je le faisais avec Ron et Harry ! Finalement, les rôles se retrouvaient échangés.

– **Hermione, viens avec moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît.**

– **D'accord.**

Me levant, je ne fis pas la maligne. Avec Peter, l'entente est étendue comme un fil prêt à se casser à tout moment, et au bout de ce film se trouvait plusieurs personnes, plusieurs vies… nos vies à tous. Laissant Charlotte toute seule sur son transat, je suis Peter en silence. Un peu plus loin, je vis Jasper. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Nous voir, seulement Peter et moi, n'était pas un spectacle des plus singuliers. Il y avait donc de quoi être surpris. D'un geste de la main, à peine visible pour des yeux non experts, pour une personne qui ne me connaissait pas, j'intima à Jasper de ne pas s'inquiéter et de rester là où il est, à vaquer à ses occupations.

– **Suis moi. Nous allons marcher et parler,** m'expliqua-t-il sans plus faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

D'un mouvement de tête, je lui emboîtai le pas en me calant sur son rythme. Il m'emmena à plusieurs kilomètres du domaine dans un périmètre de 5 km environ. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, plus verdoyant que l'étaient les paysages alentour. Si je pus sentir la chaleur, j'aurais probablement également ressenti la légère touche d'humidité qu'apportaient le lac et les arbres juste devant nous. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ma condition m'en empêchait.

– **C'est magnifique,** susurrai-je.

– **Je sais.**

– **Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?**

– **Parce que j'avais besoin de te parler sans Jasper ou Charlotte. J'avais besoin de réponses.**

– **De réponses à quoi Peter ?**

– **A pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance alors que tu es une jeune femme qui le mérite ?**

Interdite, j'ouvris la bouche puis la refermée sans même savoir quoi répondre, quoi faire pour soulager le vampire en face de moi. Déstabilisée, je décidais de m'avancer vers le lac et éponger mon corps jusqu'à mi mollet. Après un court instant, je me retournais vers Peter et l'invita à me rejoindre. Sans un mot, il m'accompagna dans mon bain, ma « trempette » de pied.

– **Je vais t'avouer une chose que je n'ai pas dite aux autres. Peut-être est-ce que cela t'éclairera. Et puis qui sait, cela me fera peut-être du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un** , commençais-je lui dire.

– **De quoi s'agit-il,** m'invita-t-il à continuer.

– **Dans le monde sorcier, quand l'un de nous devient une créature surnaturelle que ce soit loup, vampire ou inferi nous passons par différents stades d'études. Le premier est la mise en examen. Durant des mois, nous sommes étudiés pour voir si notre nature de sorcier arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'horreur que nous sommes devenus. Puis vient la seconde étape. Celle qui demande un certain dégoût de la race impure. « Que faire de ce monstre ? » Si le sorcier arrive à contrôler sa chose, alors il est remis en « liberté ». Il sera donc mis sous tutelle par les loi sorcière, un peu comme s'il était handicapé. Mais si la bête a pris le dessus alors deux solutions s'offre aux Aurors. Soit la bête est abattue, soit aidé remise en liberté mais considérée comme sous race est interdite de séjour dans le monde sorcier sous peine d'exécution. Une troisième solution, extrême, est possible. Celle d'être choisi comme cobaye pour éradiquer ces monstres, comme l'aurait fait un scientifique pour éliminer la grippe.**

Je m'arrêtais de parler, l'émotion prenant le pas sur la conversation. Je n'étais pas née dans le monde sorcier et quand j'y avais mis les pieds à l'âge de 11 ans, je l'avais idéalisé. Aujourd'hui, après bientôt 10 ans dans ce monde à y vivre, à tenter de m'adapter je commençais à voir les couches, les strates plus sombres et plus obscures. La lumière avait écouté les ombres mais maintenant qu'elle s'en était allée je voyais pour la toute première fois que ce monde, dans un certain sens, n'avait rien de magique. C'était un monde comme un autre. Moldu ou pas finalement cela revenait au même.

– **Es-tu en train de me dire…**

– **Oui, je me suis enfuie. Cela faisait un an** , le coupai-je.

– **Un an ? Hermione, que t'ont-ils fait ?**

– **Ils m'ont étudiée, examinée comme si j'étais une bête de foire,** lui répondis-je sans rentrer dans les détails.

Le vampire à côté de moi se tendit. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Peter, je le vis avoir de la compassion pour moi. Mais je lui avais promis d'apaiser ses craintes et de répondre à ses questions.

– **Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mes pouvoirs ne revenaient pas. Pour eux, ils étaient inenvisageables qu'une sorcière comme moi ne retrouve pas ses pouvoirs. Ils me voyaient bien plus forte que je ne l'étais. Alors ils m'ont étudiée et je suis passée directement au stade cobaye. Aucun de mes amis n'est au courant. Pour eux, j'étais juste sous la protection du ministère et en apprentissage pour maitriser mes nouveaux instincts. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Et un jour je me suis retrouvée ici… sans même savoir comment j'avais atterri au Texas. Mon instinct m'a poussée dans ce pays, cet état… comme si j'étais attirée vers vous depuis le début…**

 **-Ou plutôt vers Jasper,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil qui voulait tout dire de ses pensées perverses.

Je ricanais doucement, mes épaules se levèrent et très sautèrent en rythme avec mes gloussements.

– **Avoue au moins que là je n'ai pas faux.**

– **C'est vrai. Jasper est probablement la raison première de mon apparition dans vos vies, tu as raison.**

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de lui donner ce point. Je bavais littéralement devant le vampire. La plupart de nos journées se résumait à se tourner autour, tels deux oiseaux recommençant jour après jour une parade nuptiale.

– **Avec Jasper c'est du sérieux ?** Me demanda-t-il coulant son regard vers moi.

En silence, je me mordis la lèvre, fixant mes yeux sur l'horizon ensoleillé. Je réfléchis quelques minutes. Je ne m'étais jamais posée réellement la question.

– **Je l'aime, alors je pense que oui** , soufflais-je haussant vaguement les épaules.

– **Tu penses ?**

– **Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Jasper… moi, je sais que depuis que je suis auprès de lui je me sens enfin complète. C'est une évidence pour moi. Après Jasper est ma première vraie relation, alors je pourrais très bien me tromper et faire totalement fausse route. Mais je crois au contraire que je ne peux qu'être sur la bonne voie,** lui avouais-je.

Sortant du lac, Peter m'invita à rentrer doucement vers le domaine. Je remis rapidement mes chaussures et le suivi de nouveau. J'étais assez gênée d'avoir donné à Peter une information aussi personnelle, et son silence ne m'aidait pas à relativiser. Après quatre bons kilomètres, le vampire passa un bras au-dessus de mes épaules m'attirant à lui. De sa main libre, il va me pincer la joue comme le faisait mon père quand je boudais.

– **Tu es une fille bien Hermione. Merci.**

– **De ?**

– **D'avoir partagé un peu de toi avec moi. Je n'ai pas été des plus sympas avec toi depuis que tu es là, est-ce que tu me pardonnerais ?**

– **Je t'excuse Peter. Je ne suis pas là mieux placé pour te juger. Mon comportement n'est pas des plus exemplaires. Mais pour te rassurer, tu me fais énormément penser à l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est tout aussi brut de décoffrage. Au moins je serais toujours ce que tu penses de moi. La franchise est une qualité Peter. Tu tiens à tes amies et pour cela je t'excuserai toujours** , lui expliquai-je franchement.

 **-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet.**

D'un geste vif et franc, Peter attrapa mon épaule et me plaqua contre son torse puissant. Toutes femmes rêveraient d'être auprès d'un tel homme. Toutes… sauf celles étant déjà éprises par le beau et talentueux homme de guerre Jasper Withlock. Ces derniers temps, nous passions la plupart de nos journées ensemble mais quand la nuit tombée et que Charlotte et Peter partaient s'isoler, Jasper s'en allait également de son côté. Depuis trois semaines, il ne souhaitait plus resté près de moi, comme s'il me fuyait comme la peste.

 **-Dis-moi Hermione… Avec Jasper…**

 **-Quoi avec Jasper ?** Demandais-je incrédule.

 **-Et bien… vous…**

 **-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Non.**

 **-Non ?**

 **-Non Peter.**

 **-Vraiment ?!** Demanda-t-il stupéfié.

 **-Quoi ? C'est si surprenant ?**

 **-Eh bien oui,** m'assura-t-il avec véhémence. **Jasper n'est pas le genre de gars à attendre plusieurs mois pour avoir une femme dans son pieu. C'est un vampire et il a des besoins…**

Je me tus soudainement et m'arrêtais tout aussi brusquement. Peter se trouvait devant moi et à quelques mètres de là, se dessinait le domaine mais moi je ne voyais que le visage de Jasper fixant une autre femme que moi. Alors c'était ça ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et il passait ses soirées avec une autre que moi ?

 **-Est-ce que tu crois que …**

 **-Croire quoi ?!** Sonda Jasper en arrivant soudainement à nos côtés. **CROIRE …. QUOI** , persiffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux plissés nous fixant avec rudesse.

 **-Rien** , soufflais-je en baissant subitement la tête.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer en conflit avec Jasper, pas alors que je venais enfin de régler celui avec Peter. Mais le vampire ne semblait pas réellement approuver ma réponse. Cela ne lui convenait semble-t-il pas. Se tournant vers son ami, Jasper lui grogna dessus faisant reculer l'ancien soldat devant son commandant.

 **-Je vais vous laisser régler vos problèmes. Si besoins, tu m'appelles Hermione** , m'informa-t-il avant de s'éloigner à vitesse vampirique.

 **-Depuis quand tu copines avec Peter ?** Demanda amèrement Jasper en m'attrapant le bras de sa poigne de fer.

 **-Je ne copinais pas avec Peter.**

 **-Prends moi pour un con Hermione. Ça fait des semaines que tu refuses que je te touche, que je t'approche.**

Estomaquée, je m'écartais vivement de lui, le forçant à me lâcher. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que venait de dire Jasper. Le vampire avait passé chacune de ses 20 dernières soirées à m'éviter comme la peste, mais à part ça j'étais celle qui refusait d'être approchée.

 **-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ça ?**

 **-Q…**

 **-Non Jasper ! ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser puis le jeter une fois que tu t'es lassé. Je suis une femme qui a de l'estime pour soi, pas comme toutes ces pimbêches que tu as pu croiser jusqu'à présent.**

Les mâchoires du vampire se contractèrent imperceptiblement, mais je voyais rouge et il était hors de question que je m'arrête. Mon poing vint s'écraser sur son visage alors que je lui sifflais dessus, déçue et en colère après cet homme qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'attache pour moi finalement.

 **-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME RACONTES !** Hurla-t-il. **C'est toi qui te REFUSE A MOI !**

Deuxième choc. Je reculais subitement de plusieurs pas. Portant instinctivement ma main à mon cœur qui avait arrêté de battre il y a de cela plus d'un an. Aussi fort que lui, je lui répondis le plus naturellement :

 **-JE SUIS VIERGE CONNARD !**


	13. Chapter 10

Voici le 10ème chapitre, plus cours et plus ciblé. Je sais que vous attendez un rapprochement plus particulier avec Jasper, et principalement sa réaction suite à la remarque d'Hermione mais il vous faudra patienter encore quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ce qui se passe du côté d'Harry et Ron, ainsi que du créateur d'Hermione. Peu à peu les pièces du puzzle se dessineront dans votre tête, enfin si je fais du bon travail dans les chapitres à venir.

Je tiens à remercier **_Chapel Lucie_** pour m'avoir fait recracher mon café en voyant son commentaire, comme quoi moi aussi j'en suis toute retournée :).

Je remercie également _**Isabella-57**_ qui me suit depuis le début de ce chapitre. Toujours là pour me donner ton avis, qu'il soit positif ou non. Merci ! Pour l'égalité des sexes, t'inquiète Hermione le mettra sur la voie, Jasper étant un vampire sauvage et âgé de plusieurs années déjà, je n'avais pas envie de dénaturer d'un seul coup sa nature en le faisant devenir un homme "moderne". :)

Et pour finir je remercie _**Chacha1061**_ pour m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire qui me conforte dans l'idée de continuer cette histoire. Merci de me lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

 _28 AVRIL, MASSACHUSETTS, PITTSFIELD_

Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'ils avaient quitté le Royaume Uni pour les Etats-Unis, et pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Un mois que sa conversation avec Ginny perturbait de plus en plus Harry. Avait-il eu raison de partir en laissant la femme qu'il aime seule ? D'autant plus qu'elle attendait, semble-t-il, un heureux évènement. Un mois que l'élu parcourait la côte est d'Amérique du Nord en espérant avoir un quelconque indice.

 **-On n'y arrivera jamais** , soupira le brun en s'asseyant de tout son poids sur le premier banc qu'il croisa.

 **-Ne dis pas ça** , argua le rouquin qui le rejoignit. **On finira par la trouver. Si j'ai bien réussi à vous retrouver durant notre chasse aux Horcruxes, alors il y a toujours un espoir pour qu'on trouve le moindre indice.**

 **-Sauf que tu as perdu ton déluminateur** , souligna-t-il.

 **-Certes, mais souviens de ce qu'a dit Mcgo'. Avec un peu de lumière, la magie se révèlera à nous.**

 **-On croirait entendre Dumbledore,** rigola-t-il puis après quelques secondes de silence : **merci Ron.**

 **-De rien mon vieux.**

Ils restèrent assis pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de la légère brise qui montait pour reprendre possession de leur esprit. Après des semaines à marcher auprès des différents comtés du Massachusetts pour trouver la moindre trace de magie, les deux sorciers ne se voyaient pas reprendre leur marche tout de suite. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer, de penser pendant quelques minutes à eux.

 **-Ronald…**

 **-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Tu crois que Ginny m'en voudra ?**

 **-Ecoute Harry. Je sais que ma sœur peut être possessive et partir dans les extrêmes, mais elle t'aime. Ne laisse pas son comportement de Weasley interférer avec notre mission, Hermione doit passer en première,** lui dit-il avec vigueur.

 **-Mais, elle…**

 **-HARRY !** S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la montagne se trouvant au nord de la ville. **Regarde ! Ilvermorny !**

Coupé court dans ses révélations, le jeune Potter stoppa net à la conversation pour se reconcentrer sur leur mission. Pourtant au fond de lui, un combat continuait de faire rage. Lui, l'orphelin abandonnait volontairement son enfant. Et même s'il n'était encore que dans le ventre de sa mère, savoir qu'il aurait dû être présent du début à la fin lui faisait mal, car au fond de lui Harry Potter savait que chercher Hermione n'était pas ce qu'il devrait être en train de faire.

 **-Allez viens, il faut qu'on aille voir s'il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir un quelconque indice. On est proche du but** , certifia le rouquin en se levant d'un bond et partant à vives enjambées vers l'école de sorcellerie dont les plus hautes tours flottaient dans les nuages.

Ilvermorny… construit sur la base d'une maison de granite vers la fin des années 1620, l'école fut bâtie par James Steward et Isolt Sayre pour accueillir leurs enfants. Ces derniers amoureux des histoires Poudlardienne créèrent une toute nouvelle école qui connut des temps tout aussi sombres lorsque la tante d'Isolt, Gormlaith Gaunt arriva à Ilvermorny pour tuer sa nièce et ses enfants. Aujourd'hui l'école d'Amérique du Nord fait partis des 15 plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie connues dans le monde, ne surpassant pas Poudlard mais pouvant tout de même rivaliser avec sa propre histoire avec bien d'autres écoles de sorcellerie.

 **-Messieurs** , salua un centaure à l'entrée du grand portal en fer forgé.

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils se jetèrent un regard qui voulait en dire long sur leur préparation expresse… elle était inexistante.

 **-Voici Ro-**

 **-Nous savons qui vous êtes** , le coupa le centaure.

Sa voix grave et son corps imposant soumettaient toutes personnes voulant franchir la limite se trouvant sous sa protection. Sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, les deux garçons s'avancèrent et suivirent le centaure.

 **-Nous vous attendions. Votre quête est devenue connue,** leur signala-t-il.

Totalement perdus, les deux jeunes hommes ne cherchèrent pas à en comprendre plus et se laissèrent guider et subjuguer par le décor.

 **-Hermione serait devenue folle en dépassant les grilles de cette école. Imagine, elle aurait probablement sorti son livre d'Histoire d'Ilvermorny pour nous raconter chaque détail de chaque pierre,** rigola le rouquin en marchant promptement dans le grand parc.

Les deux Gryffondor arrivèrent rapidement dans le grand hall, se retrouvant face à quatre énormes portraits des différentes maisons de cette école : Isolt Sayre, James Steward, Chadwick Boot et Webster Boot. La famille écossaise trônait tels d'humble sorciers au sang-pur que 400 ans d'histoire n'avaient pas effacé.

 **-Messieurs, bienvenus à Ilvermorny. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas de la région, me trompais-je ?**

 **-Non monsieur. Je suis Harry et voici Ronald Weasley. Nous venons de Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons fait notre scolarité à Poudlard.**

 **-Poudlard… Cette école est un véritable chef-d'œuvre de la magie. Qu'est-ce qui vous invite ici ?**

 **-Nous recherchons une amie à nous. Peut-être est-il venu vous visiter, elle s'appelle Hermione** , intervint Ronald.

 **-Je suis désolé mon ami, nous n'avons eu aucune visite d'un sorcier anglais depuis plusieurs années,** lui assura James.

 **-Peut-être qu'Albus pourra les aider,** les coupa Chadwick.

 **-Oui, bébé Albus sait tous** , rigola Webster en retournant rapidement à sa peinture après avoir fait un clin d'œil aux deux sorciers.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Pas de mais jeunes hommes, votre ancien directeur vous attend dans le couloir nord. Demandez à Alom de vous y emmener** , expliqua Isolt, les grondant de sa voix douce et suave.

 **-Bien Madame. Nous y allons de ce pas** , salua Harry avant de s'éclipser avec Ronald qui n'avait rien compris à cette drôle de conversation.

Entamant leur visite au sein du château, les deux jeunes gens finirent par sursauter au coin d'un couloir. Devant-eux se trouvait un tout petit être qu'ils reconnaitraient entre milles pour avoir déjà côtoyer l'un d'entre eux, un elfe de maison. Alom se présenta rapidement à eux, leur expliquant l'histoire de sa maison, l'origine des uniformes mais également du nouveau directeur installé depuis quelques années seulement.

 **-Voilà Monsieur Dumbledore.**

 **-Merci Alom, c'est très gentil de ta part. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, nous retrouverons la sortie,** lui assura Harry.

Dans un plop sonore l'elfe disparu sans plus demander de compliments. Il avait accompli sa mission et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Devant le portrait d'Albus, les deux anciens griffons n'osèrent plus dire un mot. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles conversations avec leur ancien directeur d'école. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, semblerait-il, qu'il soit celui qui leur apporterait des réponses.

 **-Ronald. Harry. Je vois que vous avez réussi à me trouver dans l'un de mes nombreux portraits. Votre réponse se trouvera près du large. Retournez à Boston, elle se montrera à vous aussi simplement que la fait la magie jusqu'à présent,** expliqua-t-il de manière énigmatique dans sa robe grise flottant autour de son corps alors qu'il se trouvait dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Demi-tour. Droite !

Ils avaient fait tout ce trajet pour quelques phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens pour eux. Dans le trio, c'était Hermione qui comprenait tout. Elle était le cerveau et aujourd'hui c'était ce qui leur manquait pour comprendre l'énigme du sorcier.

 **-Franchement, tu crois qu'un jour Albus Dumbledore pourra dire une phrase qui aura un sens réel dès la première prononciation ?**

 **-Peut-être bien,** discutèrent-ils en sortant de l'enceinte du château.

Derrière eux, l'hospitalité des sorciers américains s'effaça peu à peu pour ne laisser que la route sinueuse de la montagne sur laquelle elle était perchée.

 **-Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à aller à Boston. C'est la seule chose concrête qu'il nous ait dit.**

 **-Le « Elle » ça ne peut qu'être Hermione de toute façon.**

 **-Elle reviendrait vers nous tout naturellement tu penses ?**

 **-Et bien pourquoi pas ! Je crois aux miracles moi !**

138 miles entre Boston et Ilvermorny. 2H30 de route en voiture mais seulement 10 secondes de transplanage. Le choix est vite fait pour les deux sorciers. La magie passe au-dessus de toutes techniques de voyage.

 _1900, DAKOTA DU NORD_

Après avoir tiré ma révérence suite à l'échec cuisant de Maria, je tournais une page de ma vie avec une rage sombre tenaillant mon être. Cette salope n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle m'avait retenue auprès d'elle bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui, mais en réalité il était celui qui m'avait fait tenir des années auprès de cette bougresse. Son corps avait fini arraché en plusieurs morceaux, certains plus gros que d'autres. Les vampires s'étaient donné à cœur joie de lui arracher un à un les membres et les parties qui constituaient son être. Et moi, j'avais regardé ce spectacle en me délectant de ses cris, de ses supplications.

 **-Si tu ne l'avais pas forcé à s'échapper, il serait encore à mes côtés. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même Maria,** lui avais-je craché à la gueule alors que ses dents volèrent à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Tout ce qui m'importait était la perte monumentale que je venais de subir. Jasper Withlock venait de s'enfuir loin de moi et auprès d'un homme qui ne le méritait absolument pas. Peter n'était qu'un égoïste aux couilles ramollies. Oh, la seule joie qui me restait était le souvenir de ses hurlements tandis que je jouais avec ses parties masculines. Son petit corps frêle ne pouvait rien contre mes pouvoirs de sorciers. J'étais bien plus puissants que tous les vampires réunis dans ce foutu camp, même Maria n'avait rien pu faire contre moi quand j'avais décidé de la donner en pâturage à ses troupes. Chaque vampire y était allé avec entrain pour ne faire plus que d'elle une vulgaire chair à pâté vampirique…

Décroisant les bras, je tournais cette page et m'éclipsais loin de ce carnage. Fuir n'était pas le terme idéal pour décrire mon action. Je prenais en main mon destin et choisissais de vivre plutôt que de mourir pour une femme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Tout est calculé, prémédité et en un claquement de doigt ma vie prend le meilleur des chemins, celui me menant à la gloire, la fortune et le pouvoir. Que demander de plus ?! JASPER…

Il n'est pas dans ma vie. Il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre dont la tête terminera à plusieurs mètres de son corps, dont l'intestin s'éparpillera au sol et chaque membre brulera dans un feu de joie autour duquel je danserai sans retenu. Jasper est à moi. A MOI.

 **\- Satan pêche dans les ténèbres, c'est un oiseau de nuit ; cache-toi dans la lumière, il ne pourra t'apercevoir,** citai-je.

Adam Mickiewicz est un homme à la plume légère et vivifiante. Il me guide dans ses propos comme les échos qui me suivent depuis mon départ. Un songe, un murmure sort peu à peu des tréfonds du monde magique. Une chose se tapit dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment pour sortir et frapper. Aucune vergogne, aucune pitié. Le monde ne rira plus, mais moi j'aurai ce qui me fait le plus envie. Je ferais tout pour, me damnant, offrant mon cœur au diable… ah non, ça c'est déjà fait. Je souris machiavéliquement et me mis à rire alors que devant moi un enfant hurlait à m'en percer mes tympans immortels.

 **-Ohhh ça pleure… que c'est répugnant et désespérant,** soufflais-je en m'accroupissant devant ce petit morveux.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques centièmes de secondes pour me jeter sur sa jugulaire et lui ôter la vie alors qu'un râle de délisse s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres. L'extase.


End file.
